


DEALBREAKER

by Thenwhatyoudoinghere



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV Ian Gallagher, POV Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenwhatyoudoinghere/pseuds/Thenwhatyoudoinghere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is challenged by his group of douchebag co-workers to go a week without sex. No kissing. No Jerking off. Basically, No. Sexual. Activity. </p><p>Mickey accepts. This is going to be easy. </p><p>Well at least Mickey thought it would be until a new Redhead started at his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day one - The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fic I have posted. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> This is going to be 8 chapters (That is what I plan anyway) the first seven will be each day of the bet and chapter 8 will be an epilogue. (Rating is for future chapters) 
> 
> Thanks to LuckyShaz for inspiring me to feel brave like you were and joining all of these amazing writers. 
> 
> I am definitely of the mind set that Ian and Mickey should be together forever and use these fictions to heal my broken heart. So though there may be trouble along the way, I will always get the boys back to each other! 
> 
> I am from the UK and tried my hardest to not let any British phrases find their way into this. Let me know if I make any mistakes so I can get better!

‘She’s got the kind of lips you only want to see wrapped around a dick!’ Blaine said and the other boys in the group joined his obnoxious laughter. All except Mickey. He had heard enough shit come out of these fucker’s mouths today to care any more and had zoned out, fixated on the water cooler. 

Mickey would tell his work mates to have some goddamn respect for women if he thought any of these dickwads could fathom a simple notion like that. It wasn’t worth it any way. He didn’t mind the guys; they were funny enough and good to grab a beer with. The only things you really need from the people you share an office space with. 

‘She isn’t exactly the kind of girl you would take home to mommy… if you catch my drift’ Blaine continued to more high fives and cheers from the boys. Mickey looked at the group of guys he sat with all hanging back on their chairs or swiveled around to join in the ‘bro-fest’. Mickey shook his head. Assholes. He focused his attention back to the water cooler. 

Mickey swallowed, hard, in the three seconds he had turned to scowl at the Neanderthals behind him, the new guy had decided to get him self some water. He was tall, built to fuck and the most beautiful fucking thing Mickey had ever seen. Mickey had almost fallen off his fucking chair when he saw Ian Gallagher walk in to the office the day before. 

He knew the kid; well he knew he was the gangly redhead member of the fucking baseball team that was the Gallagher family. Ian used to hang out with his sister Mandy, he had always seemed to have trouble controlling his own limbs, like his body had grown before his brain had realized. And if that wasn’t enough the kid had the fucking night sky plastered across his face in the form of little brown and orange freckles. Mickey would never have admitted it at the time, but he had a soft spot for the Gallagher kid, he may or may not have thought he was kind of cute. 

Mickey hadn’t seen the nerd since Ian had left for college, and my god was college kind to him. Gallagher had been through some kind of transformation in the past few years, and if Ian had been the ugly duckling in his teens, my god he was now the fucking king of the motherfucking supermodel swans or some shit! 

Mickey bit down on his tongue to stop any reaction he might get from staring at the way Ian’s shirt stretched so perfectly across his shoulders as he leaned forward. He took this rare opportunity to just stare at the guy, to look him up and down. Clothes seem to want to wear Ian; they hugged him in all the right places. Mickey didn’t think he had ever seen a fucking shirt and pants look so good on someone. This kid must have seriously stepped off a goddamn catwalk and accidentally stumbled into this office building in Chicago. 

Then Ian did something that made Mickey grip onto the armrest of his chair and his mouth fill with saliva. The red head turned to face Mickey as he gulped down the water like he had just run a marathon. His head was thrown back and Mickey watched his Adams apple move with each gulp. Too many things went through Mickey’s head, stuff that was definitely Not. Suitable. For. Work. 

To make matters worst, a tiny drip of water escaped Gallagher’s mouth and before it hit his chin he licked it away. This guy had to be fucking kidding, he could not be real. The things Mickey would let Gallagher do with that mouth, those shoulder’s, those goddamn hands…..

‘Milkovich!’ Mickey snapped out of his trance to turn to see the group of men all staring at him. ‘You see something you like?’ Blaine continued. 

Fuck! Had they seen him fucking pining over the new guy. That was the last thing Mickey needed. The guys at work didn’t know he was Gay. It’s not that Mickey cared if they knew, although it definitely made things easier that they didn’t. But he just wasn’t the kind of person to go shooting his mouth of about where he wanted to put his dick, or in Mickey’s case, how he took one. Drooling over the 6ft red head by the water cooler was not how Mickey wanted to come out, especially as the other guys had already taken a disliking to Gallagher. 

When Mickey first started working at this place he was instantly taken in by this group. They told him this floor, the third floor, was where all of the real people worked, people who had to work for what they had. The fourth floor however, was full of college dicks, according to Blaine and the boys. Mickey had agreed with them, he didn’t want one of those higher paid, better benefit, managerial roles on the fourth floor if it meant spending his time with college douchebags. And that’s where Gallagher worked. He was a fourth floor douche. And even if the boys didn’t have a problem with Mickey being gay they most certainly would have a problem with him swooning over the enemy. 

Mickey had to cover. ‘Fuck off… I’m just bored of listening to your desperate ass all fucking morning’. That should work Mickey thought to himself. 

‘Yeah yeah Milkovich, cover all you want. I saw you eye fucking her.’ Blaine scoffed.

Her? Mickey looked back to the water cooler to see Ian was talking to Alice, a sweet girl who worked on their floor. Mickey couldn’t help but laugh, these guys were fucking clueless, Mickey hadn’t even noticed Alice was there before; he was too busy staring at the magic that was Ian fucking Gallagher. ‘You might need to act fast…. she’s making eyes at that carrot top.’ Blaine said. Mickey snapped his eyes back up to see Alice smiling and resting a hand on Ian’s arm. The red head was smiling back at her, Mickey had to turn away, he had some stupid fucking feeling in his stomach. It was coming up to lunch. He was probably just hungry. 

‘Aww, is little Mickey sad he’s losing a girl to a rich boy ginger’ Nick, the scrawniest of the boys in this section of the office said, and they all burst into laughter. 

Mickey rolled his eyes, he knew that Ian wasn’t a rich boy, he may have been sweet and must have worked his ass off to get to college, but Ian Gallagher was as south side as the fucking rest of them. 

‘Fuck you guys.’ Mickey said. ‘Some of us can go a whole hour without thinking about sex, you bunch of pervs.’ 

‘Hey!’ Blaine said. ‘We just appreciate the female form. And how many places we can put our dicks in it.’ They all laughed again. 

‘You know, if you guys spent as much time doing your jobs as you do talking about banging chicks, you might actually achieve something with your lives.’ Mickey said rubbing his eyes.

‘Maybe, but what a dull life that would be,’ Nick said.

‘And you can fucking talk Milkovich’ Blaine said giving Mickey a friendly shove. 

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Mickey turned back to his computer so he could pretend to work again. 

‘You come in every other day with a hickey on your neck. You got a Vampire fetish Mickey?’ Blaine smiled a cocky grin and leaned back on his chair. Mickey rolled his eyes. Yes, maybe he had occasionally come to work with a few left over bruises on his neck. It’s what happened when you refused to kiss the guys you hooked up with. They had to find somewhere for their mouth and apparently that meant Mickey’s neck. The guy’s ribbed him for it every time thinking he had some weird kink. 

‘At least I’m getting some action, unlike you desperate fuckers’ Mickey winked at the boys. 

‘My point exactly.’ Blaine said. ‘You are as bad as the rest of us.’

‘Fuck off!’ Mickey span around in his chair. ‘You guys couldn’t go a fucking week without sex and you fucking know it.’ 

‘Oh, and you could?’ Blaine folded his arms and smirked at Mickey. 

‘A week? Are you kidding me?’ Mickey burst into laughter. 

‘Yeah, I’m talking no kissing, no touching. No jerking. And definitely no fucking.’

‘Walk in the fucking park.’ Mickey folded his arms to match Blaine’s. 

‘Oh yeah? Is that a bet?’ All of the boy’s leaned forward in their chairs, their eyes lit up like a group of kindergartners staring at Mickey like he was made of Ice cream. 

‘Fuck it.’ Mickey said smiling a little and put his hand out to Blaine. ‘Deal.’ He said and shook Blaine’s hand hard. The other lads all jumped up and cheered rubbing their hands together already talking money and how long they thought Mickey could make it. 

Mickey sat at his desk smiling to himself. This was going to be the easiest money he ever made. These idiots took work bets to a whole new level. Nick managed to bag himself $700 at the Christmas party last year after he bet the others he could get Wendy, one of the forth floor rich bitches to give him a hand job in the copy room. He was an annoying little fucker that Nick, but he had seriously good game and new how to play up the south side thug thing to appeal to sorority girls ‘fuck you Mom and Dad’ complexes. 

It might not be a walk in the park going a whole week with no sex. But Mickey grew up on the South side with a fag-bashing piece of shit for a father. He had spent more than a week without touching himself when he was a teenager, he had some fucked up idea his dad would know he been thinking about dick, so he pushed it to the back of his mind. Mickey was like a fucking Buddhist monk when it came self-control. Mickey turned back from his computer and saw Ian Gallagher leaning over by one of his colleagues desk, looking at what they had been working on. Ok, maybe Gallagher would make this slightly more difficult, but as long as the red head kept his distance he just might be able to get through this.


	2. Day Two - Project Manager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey finally lands the chance to work on a big project at work. But guess who he will be working with? 
> 
> Mickey is a little surprised at how Ian is acting around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I got a little carried away and got this out the same day. 
> 
> This does feel a tiny bit dark to me, definitely more so that how I picture the rest to be. 
> 
> Some Ian POV in here so we can learn a little more about him.

The rest of the first day was easy. Ian had made his way back up to the fourth floor and left Mickey to focus on the task at hand. The boys spent the last part of the working day organizing their bets. Blaine had even gone to the trouble of typing up and laminating a list of rules Mickey had to stick to. It was basically just a list of all the things Mickey couldn’t do that included any real kind of enjoyable contact with another human. He even had a 5 second limit on hugs, not that Mickey hugged anyone anyway. 

After work they had headed down to the bar just across the street. Mickey wasn’t surprised that they were all happy to buy his drinks. He knew their game, get him drunk and get this bet over with before it had really started. But Mickey was one step ahead. They could get him talking to as many hot chicks as they wanted, pour drinks down his throat and encourage girls to flirt with him, rub his arm, and laugh at his jokes. It made no difference to Mickey. If anything it kept his dick right where it needed to be, in his pants, not going anywhere for the next week. 

Mickey had what turned out to be a great and free night out with the boys, each of who seemed to earn further respect for Mickey. Thinking he was a real champ to resist the free pussy they had laid out in front of him. ‘What can I say. I’m a pro,’ Mickey said as he left the bar surrounded by the group of really rather impressed guy’s. 

‘How can we trust you?’ Blaine chimed in. 

‘What the fuck you talking about?’ Mickey turned to look at him. 

‘How do we know you ain’t just gonna go back to your apartment and fuck your hand until you pass out.’ 

‘So fuckin’ romantic Blaine,’ Mickey said. ‘But I do have some self-control. What you gonna do, watch me fucking sleep?’ Blaine raises an eyebrow to think. 

‘No Fucking way!’ Mickey shouted back and smacked Blaine on the back of the head. 

‘Nick, I think you should take him home, crash on his sofa, just so we can be sure.’ Blaine looked over to Nick and then smiled at Mickey. 

‘Christ man. Some of this bet is gonna have to be about trust! You can’t watch me every minute. Plus, you think I’d give up good money for a quick jerk session on the first day? If I’m losing this bet. I’m going out in fucking style. Trust me.’ All the boys laughed, Jacob, who was usually quiet and whom Mickey probably liked the most in the group patted Mickey on the back and turned to Blaine. 

‘He’s got a point you know. Did you see him in there tonight? He could have had any girl he wanted. He’s serious about this shit man.’

‘Fine,’ Blaine said. ‘But just remember, I could pop up at any minute. When you least expect it.’ 

‘Well if that’s not enough to make my dick limp then I don’t know what is.’ Mickey joked. ‘Now can I please have permission to go home and fucking sleep?’ 

‘Sure.’ Blaine agreed. ‘But remember, I’m watching.’ he said walking away with the group of guys. 

Mickey had jumped into a cab and headed straight home. He really did just want to sleep. 

***

Mickey woke up the next morning spread out like a star fish on his bed covered in sweat. His dreams had been filled with images of Gallagher and he now had to try and deal with the raging hard on he was sporting in his boxers. 

Mickey got out of bed, and headed straight to the bathroom. His 14 year old self had learned how to deal with this situation effectively. A nice cold shower would do the trick, and hopefully startle him out of his fuzzy dream like state. Mickey peeled off his boxers releasing his throbbing cock and stared down at if for a moment. He felt like a stupid teenager again who was afraid of his own dick and what it wanted. ‘Sorry man’ he said looking down at himself, ‘it’s just a week.’ He looked up to see him self in the bathroom mirror and chuckled. There clearly was a lack of blood to his brain right now, why else would he be talking to his dick. Mickey finally climbed in the shower, he winced at first at the feel of the cold stream but he turned it to a more bareable temperature and allowed it to do what he needed it to. 

Mickey had just finished washing his hair when the curtain to the shower was pulled back. Mickey almost jumped out of his goddamn skin until he saw Blaine standing there, his eyes moving up and down Mickey’s body. Looking for some kind of evidence or some shit. 

‘Cold shower’ Blaine said nodding his head, ‘good sign.’ 

‘What the fuck!’ Mickey said turning the shower off and stepping out. 

‘I told you. I am everywhere!’

‘You’re a fucking psychopath is what the fuck you are.’ Mickey said wrapping a towel around his waist. 

‘There is good money at stake here Mickey, we gotta do what we gotta do.’ 

‘How the fuck did you get in my house any way?’ Mickey made his way back to his bedroom and Blaine followed. 

‘Found your spare.’ Blaine held out the key in his hand. ‘Hiding it on the door frame is not exactly the most original thing I have ever seen.’ 

‘Well, I wasn’t really expecting people to actually break the fuck in to get a glimpse at my dick.’ Mickey starting pulling on his clothes. 

‘Ok all looks good here too.’ 

‘What the fuck are you doing?’ Mickey said as Blaine pulled back the sheets of Mickeys bed. 

‘Checking! But it looks like you have been a good boy. You have passed day one it would seem.’ 

‘Well, if you are quite done CSI. We have a fucking job to get to.’ Mickey dragged Blaine from his room. 

***

Mickey sat at his desk and finished editing the final clip from the project he was working on. He might not always admit it, but he kind of loved this job and wanted to do well. He had been putting in extra hours recently and really hoped he might get his first shot at working on a big project. Up to now he had only worked on the smaller ones and as far as he could tell he had done a pretty good job. Mickey had really gotten into computers when he started stealing them for his dad, keeping one for himself. Before long he had picked up some editing skills, then he managed to get an internship learning video editing before landing his job here. It was harder for them to trust a guy with FUCK U UP tattooed across his knuckles, but he wanted to prove he’s out of that world now, he’s respectable now. Man, if 18 year old Mickey could see what he had become he’d probably tell his stupid ass to go fuck him self. But Mickey knew he was worth more now. As soon as his dad died, it was like he finally felt free. Him and Mandy could finally see what life could be like. 

Mickey got up to go to the kitchen to make another coffee. ‘Bitch, you ever do any work’ Mickey said when he saw his sister in there reading a magazine. 

‘I don’t start for another 15 minuets and I thought I come up to see my fuck head of a brother.’ 

‘What, you get lost?’

‘No, but you looked so into what you were doing I didn’t want to disturb you’ Mandy said throwing some of the candy she was eating at her brother. ‘So cute.’ 

‘Go fuck yourself college whore.’ Mickey caught the piece of flying candy and threw it into his mouth. Mandy worked part time at the office on reception while she took night classes at community college. The Milcovich brats really had come a long way. 

‘Whatever, fucker.’ Mandy went back to her magazine and Mickey poured himself a coffee. 

‘Mickey?’ Mickey stopped pouring at the sound of his name. Who ever wanted his attention had a much gentler voice than any of the meatheads he spoke to. They might have even sounded a little scared. When Mickey turned he almost dropped the coffee from his hands. It was Ian. Fuck. 

‘Yeah.’ Mickey said and it sounded harsh without him meaning it to. 

‘Erm, sorry, you weren’t at your desk and I need to ask you a..... Oh my god, Mandy!’ 

Mandy looked up and as soon as she saw the tall redhead she squealed and ran to him throwing her arms around his broad shoulders. 

‘No fucking way. Ian?’ Mandy put her hand on his face. ‘What the hell happened to you? You look like a Fucking Adonis.’ Ian Chuckled. And Mickey’s stomach fluttered at the sound. 

‘Puberty finally hit. You always said it would.’ Ian smiled, huge, beautiful. Fucking perfect in fact. 

‘Well it really suits you.’ Mandy winked at Ian. Mickey knew that face, Mandy was flirting. I mean, why would she not, how could anyone talk to this guy and not melt into a puddle on the ground. Mickey remembered how his sister and Ian used to hang out a lot when they were younger. Had they dated? Had they fucked? Oh god Mickey hoped not. Had he been lusting after his stupid ass sisters ex fucking boyfriend? Oh god. He huffed out a breath and tried to ignore them by adding two sugars to his coffee.

‘Hey. Fuckhead!’ Mickey jumped at his sisters’ suddenly raised voice. ‘Ian needs to speak to you.’ Mickey turned to look at Ian who was shuffling his feet and looking to the ground. 

‘So, maybe just come to my office in a bit, I mean, when you’re not busy or anything. Is that ok?’ Ian didn’t look up once when he spoke. 

‘Ok.’ Mickey said as Ian nodded and walked from the room. 

Mickey looked back to Mandy who looked like she was about to say something when Blaine walked in. ‘Cracked yet?’ he said slapping Mickey on the ass and laughing. 

‘You wish.’ Mickey smiled and took a sip of his coffee. 

‘Oh God. What did you sign yourself up for?’ Mandy said putting the magazine she had back into her bag. 

Blaine chimed in before Mickey could, ‘he’s going a week without sex. Us boys of all got bets on when he will crack.’ 

‘Ew. Gross.’ Mandy said. 

‘Yep.’ Blaine continued, an arm around Mickeys shoulder now. ‘No spanking the monkey, no kisses, and no pussy for this guy.’ Mandy raised and eyebrow and looked at Mickey who just smiled at her. 

‘I hope you included dudes in the small print,’ Mandy said and Mickey stiffened at this. No way was his sister going to just out him, she wouldn’t do that. I mean she’s a fucking bitch but she would not do that right? 

‘Look, I have lived with my brother, and a week is a fucking long time for him. Who knows how desperate he might get.’ Mickey relaxed slightly at his sister’s words, she was a bitch, just a much cleverer one than he gave her credit for. ‘Surely you don’t want him to win the bet on a fucking technicality. I’m just helping you cover all basis,’ she finished and gave a knowing and sly smirk to her brother. 

‘Ha, spoken like a true fucking hustler,’ Blaine said and then turned to Mickey. ‘Just to be clear, the rules apply to chicks and dudes.’ 

‘You hear that bro? Not gonna be able to find yourself some twink to suck you dry.’ Mandy cackled, like literally fucking cackled. Mickey hadn’t even thought that he could get around this fucking bet by using some fucking gay loophole. But it looked like his sister had very quickly managed to shut down that possibility. 

Some one coughed in the corner and they all turned to look at Ian. Mickey accidently made full eye contact and he could see Ian had gotten a little flushed in his cheeks and neck. He must have over heard what his sister had just said. Mickey’s eyes were quickly down to Ian’s mouth and he ran his lip over them and the beginning of a gentle smile passed over his lips. Mickey shook his head ever so slightly before looking away. Did Ian just lick his fucking lips? Mickey must be losing his goddamn mind. 

‘Sorry about that Ian’ Mandy said. ‘My Brothers’ got some stupid bet and we were just working out the fine print.’ 

‘Yeah, just making sure he doesn’t get so desperate for pussy he will stick his dick in the next best thing. Not that it matters, no fags around here anyway. And even if there were, I doubt they’d suck your tiny dick.’ Blaine almost choked laughing at his own joke. 

‘Hey! Less of the fag. And as a matter of fact we do have our very own new gay for the office’ Mandy said, and presented Ian like a car on a fucking prize show. ‘Not sure he would go near my brothers ratchet ass though.’ Mandy smiled and Ian went a little red again. 

OH. FUCK. Ian is gay? Why did the world do this to Mickey. What had he really done to deserve this shit? He felt like he couldn’t breath. 

‘Sorry, dude, didn’t mean anything by it. I don’t care who you want to plough, or be ploughed by’ Blaine said walking over to Ian and grabbing his shoulder. Ian just nodded and gave another one of his cute smiles. 

Mickey wasn’t exactly surprised that Blaine was so cool about Ian being gay. But he suddenly felt a twinge of regret that he hadn’t just told the boys from the beginning. Now it would have to be a huge deal and he really could not be fucked with that. 

‘I…..I just forgot to tell Mickey my office number.’ Ian said, looking straight for Mickey. ‘It’s 409. Whenever you’re ready’ Ian finished and left the kitchen again. 

***

Ian swiftly left the kitchen and pretty much ran to the elevator to get himself back to the forth floor. He jabbed impatiently at the button and ran in to the lift as soon as it opened. He watched the doors close and wish they were the ground swallowing him up. He saw himself in the mirrored walls of the elevator, still a bit pink in the cheeks from all the goddamn blushing. What was going on with him? He had just been through so many emotions all at once. I mean, how do you handle seeing that your high school crush happens to work at the same place as you do. That your boss has just asked you to bring him onto your first project. That he is your fake ex-girlfriend’s scary as fuck older brother and who unfortunately happens to be the most unnecessarily sexy man, like, ever. 

Ian tried to gain his breath. He felt like he was 14 again and scared of the high school bully. But the kind of bully who you are happy to be bullied by just for the attention. Jesus Christ Ian was fucked up. He knew he had a daddy complex, but this was a new low. But god, there really was, and always had been, something about Mickey fucking Milcovich. 

Ian finally made it to his office and tried to get some composure before he had to face the guy again. He took a look around, Ian worked for a great company, surely he didn’t need to be, what was it, scared? Threatened? Turned on? Well whatever he was feeling about a certain Milcovich he didn’t need to any more. He had a good job, a college degree, his own office with a view of the city and an expensive looking desk; god Mickey would look amazing bent over that desk. No. Fuck. Stop it! Wow he needed to calm the fuck down. The knocking of the door made Ian jump slightly but he composed himself and said ‘come in’ as calmly as he could before he sat behind his desk. 

Mickey entered and, yet again, didn’t look him in the eye. What was with that? When he had bumped into Mandy he had glanced over at Mickey a number of times and each time he looked like he would rather be any where else in the world than standing in the room with Ian and his sister. I mean, Ian got the cool guy persona but this was just next level. Mickey hovered by the doorway. 

‘You can sit down.’ Ian said and Mickey sat in the seat opposite him. Still looking at anything but Ian. He presumed Mickey wouldn’t want to indulge in any boring catch up chit chat like the ‘long time no see’, ‘how you been?’, ‘your dad still a motherfucker?’ sort of stuff. So he went straight into why Mickey was here. ‘So they have asked me to put you onto my project.’ Mickey finally looked up at this. ‘It will be the biggest one you have worked on, but the big guys said you are ready. Plus, I’ve seen some of your work. You really are very good Mick.’ What the hell did he just do? Did he just say Mick? Oh god this is the worst day ever. Ian was just about to try and apologize or gloss over what he had just done when he saw Mickey run a hand over his bottom lip and a smile spread across his face. It was like the first time the sun had ever risen and Ian forgot to breath for a second. 

‘Are you Ok man?’ Mickey said and Ian swallowed and tried to carry on. 

‘Yes, yep, all fine. So the project. You up for it?’ 

‘Are you kidding?’ Mickey said, another one of those blinding goddamn smiles across his face. ‘That’d be fucking sweet man.’ Ian couldn’t help but smile a bit himself at that. But the smile turned to blushing which turned to embarrassment which caused him to get aeven more flushed and stopped him from being able to breath properly. Ian looked down at his desk. 

‘Perfect!’ Ian said way too loudly and leapt out of his seat pretty much running to the office door. Mickey gave him a questioning look before standing up. ‘Alice, who works with you on the third floor has all of the info. She knows she is catching you up today.’  
Ian swung the door open so hard it almost came of the hinges and couldn’t help but exhale loudly at his own idiocy. 

‘Cheers Gallagher.’ Mickey said as he made his way out of the office. 

‘No problem Mick…… I mean Mickey.’ Ian swore his heart stopped. But Mickey just smirked again and headed towards the lift. He quickly closed his office door and started to bang his head against it. What. The. Fuck. Was. He. Doing.

***

‘Yo Mandy’. Mickey said chasing his sister out the door at the end of the day. 

‘Should I be worried?’

‘What?’ Mickey said, women were so confusing to him sometimes. 

‘You have never called me Mandy. Slut, Whore, Bitch, but never Mandy. Did someone die?’ 

‘Shut the fuck up, I just gotta ask you a question.’ 

‘Why are you still here?’

‘I got a meeting about a new project I’m on. Finally got onto a big one.’ 

‘Oh yeah? Well look at you Mr high flyer.’

‘Fuck off! Let me finish.’ Mickey rolled his eyes at his sister. ‘It’s about Gallagher. He’s acting all weird around me, all jittery and shit. Like he’s fucking afraid of me or something.’ Mandy laughed at her brother. ‘What, you say something to him?’ 

‘No. I don’t need to. He probably IS scared of you.’

‘What? The fuck for?’

‘Erm, because as far as he is concerned you are still the faggot beating little shit he remembers and probably doesn’t realise you were always more interested his sucking his dick than you were in cutting it off.’ Mickey stood trying to take in what his sister just said. Ian was afraid of him? Thought he was a homophobic prick that was going to hurt him for being gay. Mickey hated that there were probably a whole group of people in their old neighborhood who still thought that was who he was. And he didn’t blame them, they were well within their rights to think he was a piece of shit; he had been for so many years. But he still felt a little pang of hurt when he was reminded of that. 

‘Look, just make sure he knows your Ok with the gay thing.’ Mandy winks at him and Mickey does yet another eye roll. ‘Fine. Look. You don’t have to tell him your gay.’ Mickey looked around him to see if anyone heard that. ‘You gotta stop caring about that shit Mickey. No one cares.’

‘That’s my choice don’t you think?’ 

‘Whatever. Look, Ian’s a good guy, just let him know you not as much of a fucking douche as you used to be ok.’ 

‘Fine.’ 

‘Now can I go or do you wants some more girl talk?’ 

‘Go fuck yourself whore.’ 

‘Love you too Mickey.’ Mandy walked away from Mickey winking as she did so. He couldn’t help but feel a smile try to stretch his face. But no, he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. 

***

Mickey and Alice worked until it was dark out. It was just the two of them in a dimly lit conference room. They knew they had hit a wall when it reached close to 9pm and Alice had yawned six times in a row. 

‘I think we need to sleep on this and come back tomorrow.’ Mickey said and saw Alice’s face light up for a second before she yawned big again. ‘Sorry for making you stay so late with me.’ Mickey finished. 

‘Don’t be sorry Mickey.’ Alice said stretching in her chair. ‘If you want to make it in this life you got to work for it.’

‘Well we certainly did that,’ Mickey smiled. ‘I can finish up here, you go.’ 

‘No, No I’ll help,’ Alice started reaching at some files.

‘It’s fine, honestly, you look like you are gonna pass out’ Alice laughed and picked up her handbag. 

‘You sure?’

‘Get out of here’ Mickey said, but it was full of kindness and Alice smiled sweetly as she left Mickey in the office alone. 

Mickey was finishing packing away the last of their stuff when he caught a figure in the corner of his eye. He looked up and it was Ian standing in the doorway. 

‘You’re still here?’ Ian said, a surprised smile on his face. 

‘So are you.’ Mickey smiled back. 

‘Good point. Well, anyway, don’t work yourself into the ground. I’ve seen your stuff. You haven’t got to prove anything.’ Ian pulled his back-pack up over his shoulder and went to turn away. 

‘Ey Gallagher’ Mickey said and Ian turned back around. ‘Sorry about what that fuck head Blaine said to you today.’ Ian just stared at him. ‘Saying shit about fag’s or whatever,’ Mickey started to put his coat on. 

Ian’s whole face lit up, ‘Oh don’t worry about it, I’ve heard and dealt with worse. He ‘s harmless.’ 

‘Even so, that’s not cool man.’ Mickey leant down to pick up his bags and swore he saw Ian shaking his head and laughing to himself. The two made their way to the lift in comfortable silence. Ian’s shoulders finally seemed to relax and he didn’t have that awkward jitteriness about him like earlier. Mickey had hoped what had said was enough. It had certainly seemed to make a difference. 

As they walked through the lobby towards the main door Mickey spotted Nick waiting for him outside. 

‘Fuckers!’ 

‘What?’ Ian said and Mickey pointed to where Nick was stood out front. 

‘My fucking baby sitter!’ Ian looked confused. ‘The bet Blaine was talking about earlier. These bastards don’t trust me to be alone. Because of course two whole days really is just too much without blowing a load.’ Ian laughed and the sound was contagious. God Mickey didn’t think this guy cold get any better. But even this goofy little laugh was nothing other than fucking adorable. 

‘I see how it is, that’s really why you are working so late huh? Avoiding that,’ Ian said pointing at Nick. 

‘It is merely an incentive, Red.’ Ian’s eyes widened at the nickname but he allowed it. Mickey kind of liked the tiny wordless conversations they seem to keep having. 

‘Well.’ Ian said as he grabbed hold of Mickeys shoulder. ‘Good luck with him’ and Ian motioned to the main doors. He took his hand away from Mickeys shoulder and started towards the doors. Mickey could feel the heat from Ian’s hand all the way to his bones. It was like there was electricity running through has whole body especially his dick, which seemed to wake up every time Mickey saw Ian. Now knowing what it felt like to have even just one small touch from the redhead sent Mickey’s mind in to overdrive. He was suddenly very glad that Nick was on guard duty tonight. This was going to be a long week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for already being so nice about this. 
> 
> Next chapter there is alcohol and lots of Mickey and Ian.


	3. Day three - Things are getting hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has to work with Ian all day and there is serious chemistry between the two of them, but it's not what Mickey is used to. 
> 
> After work they go to the bar and Mickey and Ian finally get to know each other. 
> 
> Mickey and Ian POV in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm an idiot and as someone has very kindly pointed out I have been spelling Milkovich wrong the past two chapters LOL. I will change it from here on and will eventually go back through and edit the past two chapters. 
> 
> This chapter is sickly sweet in parts. Sue me, I' a romantic. I tried to even that with alcohol and some talk of sex by the end. ha. :) I hope you enjoy it.

Mickey sat at his desk trying his hardest to focus on the task at hand. He and Alice had made some really good progress last night and he really thought he had this bet in the bag, easy. But last night had changed everything and now Mickey was really starting to struggle. 

Nick had stayed on Mickey’s sofa and played porn incredibly loud on his phone, trying to push Mickey over the edge. Mickey just stormed into his room to get away from the moron. He even threw a pillow at Nick’s head when he opened the door to Mickey’s room and told him ‘I think we should leave this open, just so I can be extra sure.’ The cushion collided with his face but he just took it with him walking the sofa and playing more cheap porn through his phone. 

Mickey had stayed up thinking through his day, his interactions with Gallagher; how he had instantly relaxed when Mickey made clear he was ok with him being gay. God imagine if Ian knew that Mickey was more than ok with it, that he wanted to run his hands all over the ginger’s body and….. Nope, he needed to stop there. He continued to race through everything, especially the project he had been brought on to and it was a stupid time in the morning when he finally fell asleep. Which he wished he hadn’t because there the red head was yet again, Ian, in his dreams. For fuck sake. This time they were vivid. Mickey laid out on his bed with Ian straddling his hips, that glorious smile plastered across his face. And then his tongue, hot, on Mickey’s body, running from his neck to his chest and slowly but perfectly down his abs all the way to his - 

‘Mickey Darling!’ Nick had called from the sofa and woke him up just before he could get to the good bit of the dream. When Mickey finally sat up Nick was leaning against the door, a dumbass smirk on his face and staring and the way the blanket was risen just above where Mickeys groin was. ‘Wow, what are you going to do with that?’ Nick said and Mickey looked down and the throbbing mess that was his dick and groaned with displeasure. He threw his remaining pillow at Nick and then threw his self back on the mattress, both hands over his face. 

He would never admit it to his friends but these dreams were really making him feel the pain of this bet. He must not have the stamina he used to. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he went longer than a day or two without either sex with himself or someone else. Fuck. He needed to power through this. Focus on his work. Stop being distracted by his dick like he had only just figured out what it does. 

***

Mickey looked at his computer screen and scrolled through some of the clips he had been sent by Ian this morning, trying to analyze them how he usually would, where felt right to cut them, the best shots, where the audio needed re-dubbing. He and Alice were booked into the master-editing suite today with all the best equipment. It would be Mickey’s first time in there; they only use it for projects for the bigger clients and Mickey had finally managed to get onto one of those. He just needed to focus on that. 

‘Hey Mickey.’ Mickey turned around to see Ian perched on his desk, smiling and confident. The nervous fear from the previous day had definitely lessened. 

‘Hey’ Mickey said back and smiled at Ian. It was comfortable again. Like it had been last night. Mickey instantly relaxed. 

‘Alice isn’t here today,’ Ian said. That meant he wouldn’t be able to get to the editing suite today. Which was annoying for a number of reasons, they would be behind on their work and man did he want a chance in that room, the editing nerd in him was most definitely gutted by the news. 

‘Ok, you want me to just get on with something else today then?’ 

‘No.’ Ian said and put his hand next to where his thigh was on the desk, incredibly close to Mickey’s. He swung his legs ever so slightly like a toddler. Mickey couldn’t help but smile at it, Ian was goofy, but in the best way. ‘We can still edit today. I trust you.’ 

‘On my own?’ Mickey didn’t even bother to hide the surprise in his voice. 

‘Of course,’ Ian said, and Mickey didn’t doubt his sincerity. He kind of really liked that Ian was surprised he might doubt himself. And his stomach fluttered a little that the idea that Mickey couldn’t do this didn’t even cross Ian’s mind. Mickey didn’t think any one had ever trusted him so freely and easily before. It was a new feeling, but a nice one. 

‘Cool. I’ll head down there soon then.’ Mickey smiled and he felt a little excited, that nerd fucker jumping up and down inside him was annoying, but Mickey had learned to tolerate, even like, that part of him-self. 

‘Great, I just have some boring paper work stuff to do and I’ll come meet you in like an hour,’ Ian sad bouncing down off the desk and grinning. 

‘Wait. The project leaders don’t usually come down until we have finished. They give notes and then fuck off again.’ 

‘Huh. Well call me crazy but I like to actually be part of the project I’m working on.’ Ian said putting his hands in his pockets. A little nervous again. ‘I hope that’s ok.’ 

‘Ok? Man that would be great, save me and Alice a fuck load of time if we know what you are looking for in the first place.’ Good god was there any thing wrong with this guy. Hot, sweet, smart and a fucking team player. Jesus. 

‘Great. I’m just a hands on kind of person.’ Ian looked Mickey up and down before quickly looking away and blushing. 

Mickey laughed, ‘Hands on huh? Sounds good to me.’ Ian nodded and that and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to hide his nervous smile. 

‘See you soon then.’ And Ian was headed back towards the lift. Mickey couldn’t help but watch him walk away. Mickey shook his head, still unsure what had just happened between him and the redhead. Did they just flirt? And what the fuck was this buzzing feeling that was running through his body and rendering him incapable of sitting still. 

***

Mickey had made his way down to the editing suite as soon as he could after Gallagher left. His heart almost stopped when he opened the door to the incredible room. HD screens lining one of the walls and the kind of gear he’d have to save his whole life to afford a fragment of. He ran his hand along the shiny surface of the desk, afraid to touch it, his FUCK U-UP hands somehow looking out of place on something so beautiful, so expensive, and so sleek. He sat in the chair and tapped gently on the keyboard, like anything might break if he pressed too hard or moved to quickly. He logged into the system and the ‘bing’ sound that usually came out of the tinny computer speakers on his desk filled the room in surround sound. Mickey couldn’t help but shiver at the sound, an awed shiver. He looked around the room and felt like he had really achieved something. It might seem stupid to other people, it was just a low-level ad company - not Hollywood - but those people didn’t know who Mickey was, who he had been and where he had come from. He was never supposed to get anything like this, he almost didn’t. So, yeah, he was going to let himself feel fucking happy about it. 

He had played around with the software for a while, getting used to how It worked, the quality, how easy he could now switch from section to section, the whole project laid out in front of him on the large multi screens. He was just finishing importing the stuff for his new project when Ian joined him in the room. 

‘Holy fuck! This place is sweet.’ 

‘Sure is,’ Mickey said and moved his bag from the seat next to him so Ian could sit down. 

‘Surprised they let a south side piece of trash like me in here’ Ian laughed as he looked around in wonder. 

‘Whatever college boy. I think it’s me they’re more worried about having me in here.’ Mickey couldn’t help but glance over at Ian who was unzipping a portfolio.

‘Yeah, you’d think going to college, getting out of that shithole would make a difference, but to these guys, born southside, always a southside, that shit sticks Mickey.’ Ian said laying flat the drawings he pulled from the portfolio. They looked like storyboards. 

Mickey knew exactly how Ian felt, like you really can’t win. People always acted like you were some traitor who thought you were better than everyone else if you tried to make something of yourself. Or they would be the first one to use your past against you when it suited. There was no avoiding it; people like Mickey and Ian would never really fit in now, where ever they went. 

Mickey sat forward to take a look at what Ian had just laid out. 

‘It’s just some rough ideas about what I think we would go with. I brought down some other stuff to show you from the rest of the project. So you can get a feel of what we are trying to do.’ Ian said pulling more stuff from the portfolio. Mickey was stunned. He had never gotten to see this much of a project before, usually the project manager would send an email saying briefly what they were looking for and then send over the shots. Mickey always got the sense that most people thought the editors just stitched stuff together on a computer and put music over the top. They had no idea the hours that went into this stuff, how meticulous they each were about cutting at the perfect moment or finding the perfect shot to use. ‘I can only tell you as much as I know, and then I’ll just let you work your magic.’ Ian continued and Mickey’s felt his face light up, the grin spreading wide. Ian couldn’t help but return the smile. ‘What?’ Ian said. ‘Am I doing something wrong?’ Mickey laughed at the red head and how blissfully ignorant he was about how great he was. 

‘No. I’m just looking forward to this project. Nice to work with someone who bothers to actually talk to my face.’ Mickey rubbed his bottom lip, suddenly a bit nervous at his own honesty. Ian’s eyebrows furrowed. 

‘People don’t talk to you,’ Ian said, sincere as fuck again. Mickey didn’t know how this man managed to make him open up. Its like Ian’s green eyes could see all the way to your core when he looked at you. 

‘You know what these assholes here can be like; treat us editors like fucking house staff or some shit. It’s not a problem.’ Mickey turned back to his computer trying to move away from how intense the conversation was becoming. 

‘Well, fuck em.’ Ian said, quickly picking up on the shift in the atmosphere and spreading the drawing out flat. Mickey appreciated that. 

***

They spent the next hour talking about the project and Mickey was totally taken in by Ian. The way he watched clips over and over again, getting Mickey to go back half a second to see what a difference it would make, all the time making notes. He even got Mickey to bring up some of the other project’s he had edited so that Ian could show him the bits he really liked, saying things like ‘I loved the way you used fade on this one’ or, ‘these slow cuts are exactly what we need.’ Mickey was not just impressed at how involved Ian was in the whole process, like this was the most important thing in the world and not just a way to pay the bills like the rest of the people who worked here. But he was a little flattered that Ian and had looked through his old work and could see what he had done, the creative decisions he had made. He tried to push that down though because that was the girliest fucking shit in the world and Mickey had come a long way but he was not ready for this kind of shit. 

They worked for a few more hours until Mickey felt he knew exactly where he needed to go with this project and Ian started to rub his eyes. 

‘Great. You think you have everything you need from me for now?’ Ian said as he started to put back all of his things. Mickey looked up at him and couldn’t help but smile at the question. He didn’t think he could ever get enough from Ian.

‘Yeah. That should be good for now. You want to come back and talk to Alice tomorrow or?’

‘No, you know what we need. I’ll just give notes now at first cut. If that’s ok?’

‘Perfect.’ Mickey smiled and so did Ian. Then they both just stood there for a moment, looking at each other. The room they were in had no windows, was sound proofed and they had locked it so no one would disturb them. It was one of those places that you just felt completely away from the rest of the world. Mickey laughed and finally looked away. It should have been awkward, but the whole interaction felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

‘You care what music I use?’ Mickey said, quieter than he usually would to try not to upset the relaxed feeling of the room. 

‘Oh, actually I had an idea. Can I?’ Ian motioned to Mickey’s computer and Mickey moved back slightly in his chair so Ian could lean across and open a web browser. Ian’s body stretched in front of Mickey’s and he could smell him. Yep, this guy was perfect. Mickey felt his heart beat race and his head went all fuzzy again. He could feel the heat radiating from Ian’s body. ‘What about this?’ Ian said as he clicked on the song.

Immunity by John Hopkins 

Ian leaned back, but only a little, still close, too close to Mickey as the song started to play through the sound system. Mickey new the song well, he had tried to use it once before but the project manager had asked him to change it to something less experimental.

The sounds seemed to slowly move through the room; it was one of those pieces of music that seems to fill you up on the inside. They just sat there for a while as they let it play, Ian glancing up to catch Mickey’s eye occasionally to try and get some kind of approval. Mickey had never experienced a moment like this before. Every single nerve in his body was tingling and he felt like his blood was pumping through him in steady waves. After a while Ian leaned forward and gently lowered the volume of the song. ‘What do you think?’ He said to Mickey, looking deeply into his eyes again, like he was searching for something. Mickey had to look down. Just to get away from the fierce gaze of the red head in front of him. 

‘I think it’s fucking perfect man,’ Mickey said and chanced a look up. He was met with the most beautiful smile he had seen from Ian yet. 

‘Ok. I’ll leave you to it then.’ Ian’s smile didn’t falter as he got up, picked up his things and walked to the door. ‘See you Mick,’ he said and opened the door. The light from outside suddenly filled the room and it felt as though the beautiful tension that was in there with them spilled out of the door. Talk about the fucking harsh light of day! Then Ian walked out closing the door behind him. Mickey turned back to the computer. His cheeks actually aching from all of the smiling he done the past few hours. He pulled his phone out to check the time and had a text from Blaine.

‘You better not be locked away in that editing suite yanking that tiny dick of yours’

Mickey rolled his eyes; any remaining lightness from his time with Ian definitely gone now. He sent Blaine a text back. 

‘I’m doing this thing called work shit head. You should try it sometime.’ 

***

Mickey turned his focus back to the computer and was surprised he hadn’t thought about tearing Ian’s clothes off, especially after being trapped in this confined space with him. But it hadn’t really crossed his mind. He was happy just to be spending time with Ian, watching him and listening to him talk. He could have done that forever. Something else was going on between the two of them, and he didn’t know what the fuck it all meant. 

The rest of the day dragged on after Mickey had finished up in the suite and gone back to his desk. Sure he was starting to get a little snappy and perhaps gave a little more thought to his dick than he usually would. And yes he had woken up every morning this week with a fucking flagpole in his boxers, but it had only been three days and Mickey had felt like he was coping. Until the boys started to mess with his head. Talking all afternoon about sex, touching skin, tongues running over bodies and the euphoria of actually getting to release. Mickey couldn’t see how he was going to get through the rest of the week. It was only going to get harder. 

***

It had been such a weird day and the boys were torturing him on purpose. But he wouldn’t let it show. He couldn’t let these bastards win. So he pretended to be fine, acting calmer than ever and rolling his eyes at the idiots. By the end of the day he felt ready to snap as they all walked to the bar across the street. Mickey sat with both hands wrapped around his beer to stop them from wandering anywhere on his body and just watched as the rest of the boys played pool. 

Mickey took a swig of his beer as the door opened and he saw Mandy come in. Perfect. He could just annoy the shit out of his sister all night. That would be enough of a distraction, nothing she could do or say was gonna do anything for his cock.

Mickey sat forward on the chair a little to stand up and head over to his sister when she was followed in by none other than Ian goddamn Gallagher. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This was the worst day of his life. And, it had started to rain a little outside so Ian had a few specks of rain on his face and on the collar of his coat which made him look like he fucking sparkled which only emphasized his life consuming fucking goddamn magnificence. Fuck, Mickey needed another drink. 

Mandy caught his eye and headed over. But before she could get to Mickey she was grabbed by Jacob, ‘Mandy.’ He picked her up and spun her around as she giggled. Mickey allowed this because Jacob was the least douchiest of the douchebags and because even if he tried to interfere in Mandy’s life, he’d most likely end up with a fist to the jaw, and man could his sister throw a punch. 

‘Hey guys this is Ian.’ Mandy said as Jacob put her down. They all mumbled a hello but didn’t really look over to him. Assholes, Mickey thought. They hadn’t even given Ian a chance before writing him off with the rest of the people on the fourth floor. 

‘Wanna game Mandy?’ Blaine shouted from the corner and Mandy took off her jacket. 

‘Only if you want your ass handed to you B’ Mandy said grabbing the cue from him. 

‘I’ll grab some drinks,’ Ian said and moved to join Mickey at the bar. 

‘Sorry about those guys.’ Mickey said as Ian took the stool next to his. Mickey tried to lean as far from him as possible. He looked far too good in the dim lighting of the bar and his shirt had ridden up slightly as he removed his jacket, revealing, if only briefly, his abs. 

‘It’s fine. I guess I need to earn my place here huh?’ Mickey smiled at Ian. Impressed by how unfazed he seemed by it all. ‘Another one?’ Ian said and Mickey nodded. This was not going to be easy. 

***

Ian was on his fourth drink and had almost caught up with Mickey who was now fully turned to him and laughing at Ian’s nick name for the company boss. 

‘It’s not funny’ Ian said trying not to lose focus at the music that was Mickey’s laugh. ‘She’s fucking terrifying man.’ Ian finished his beer. 

‘I’m sure you can handle it Gallagher,’ Mickey licked his lips and smiled again. Wow this man had no idea how mesmerizing he was. He felt kind of stupid now, for being scared of Mickey. He had relaxed so much in the years that Ian had been away. He seemed kind of free now. He had even called that Dwain or Blaine or whatever his name was out for saying fag the other day. That is not the Mickey he remembered, but he liked it. A lot. Though he needed to keep a handle on this new liking for Mickey. He may be Ok with Ian being gay, but he might not be ok knowing Ian wanted to do a number of unspeakable things to him. Especially after the day they had together. Man, Mickey was smart and so invested in his job and Ian felt like such a shit for judging him. All he knew right now is that he wanted to be near Mickey. Be friends with him. Maybe work on more projects with him. What ever he could get really. 

‘Yo carrot top,’ one of the men across the room shouted and Ian and Mickey both looked over. Ian saw Mandy give Mickey a sneaky wink from the corner. ‘You can handle a cue right?’ Blaine said, a knowing sneer across his face. 

‘Ey!’ Mickey snapped and went to stand up from his chair. Ian’s chest tightened at the act, he was already far too gone on this guy and this act of heroism to fight his honor was enough to push him over the edge. Ian put his hand on Mickey’s chest. He could deal with this. 

‘Fuck yeah I can. Want me to show you?’ Ian said standing up and taking the pool cue from Blaine’s hand and the other boys in the group laughed. Ian looked back to see Mickey biting on his bottom lip, his eyes twinkling with a smile. Ian couldn’t help but be happy his response had impressed Mickey. 

Ian leant forward and took his shot, breaking the triangle of balls and potting a one without effort. Blaine finally relaxed a bit and nodded his head for Ian to continue. 

‘I wouldn’t underestimate this guy if I were you,’ Mandy said as she rubbed Ian’s shoulder. 

‘You got your eye on this one Mands?’ Nick said wiggling his eyebrows. 

‘We used to date actually,’ Ian said letting his opponent take his turn. He missed. Dick head. 

‘Oh yeah?’ Nick continued, really interested now. 

‘Well, the only way to make it through the south side alive when you’re a fag is to get yourself a fake girlfriend,’ Ian said as he potted another ball. He might as well get it out of the way now. If these guys were gonna cause an issue he might as well learn it quickly. He tried to cover the sinking feeling in his stomach by taking another shot and waiting for a reaction. 

The group of guys all started laughing and the tall one; Jacob maybe, gave him a pat on the back. 

‘I fucking knew it.’ Nick said and Ian saw Mickey furrow his brow in what was a mix of surprise and confusion. ‘There’s no way some super model guy like you would go out with a skank like Mandy out of choice.’ At that everyone laughed, even Ian and Mandy threw a peanut at Nick’s head. 

‘Jealousy doesn’t suit you assface!’ Mandy said and Ian put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the head. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all. 

***

They continued with the game and no one said another word about Ian or where he likes to put his dick. Instead it was just usual post work banter. Who’s the biggest dick in the office, who’s the hottest chick. The kind of stuff Ian could laugh along to but not have to use much energy to keep up with. Ian potted the final ball and Blaine slunk into his chair, a hand over his face as the others all cheered and whooped at Ian’s victory. 

‘Alright alright, I’m here all night guys,’ Ian said, surprised at his own confidence and looked over at Mickey who was still sat alone at the bar watching, his foot tapping wildly on the stool. ‘I’m gonna get another drink.’ Ian left the guys and Mandy by the table to finish ribbing Blaine over his loss and rejoined Mickey at the bar. 

‘You got them wrapped about your little finger’ Mickey said smirking. It was hot in the bar now and Mickey had loosened the collar of his shirt revealing the rest of his neck and Ian got a glimpse of his collarbone. Fuck his skin looked delicious. Man he could think of a few places he would like Mickey wrapped around. Ian felt a little drunk; it was probably the combination of being near Mickey and the fifth pint he was now on, he was also feeling a little over confident and had been thinking about the bet Blaine mentioned the day before. 

‘So tell me more about this bet then Mickey?’ Ian said leaning in further, why he asked the question he didn’t know, it’s like he had no goddamn self-control. Why did have to do this to himself. Mickey raised an eyebrow and chuckled a little. Ian could see the beer had had a similar effect on him. 

‘I’m an idiot who bet these fucking shits that I could go a week with no sex. Like nothing at all. And I’m not gonna lie, its not easy.’ 

‘Yeah fuck, sounds hard,’ Ian felt himself go red, fucking great one Ian, that was so smooth and cool you fucking idiot, idiot, IDIOT. But Mickey laughed and shook his head. 

‘Really fucking hard, Firecrotch.’ Mickey ran a finger around the rim of his glass and looked at Ian who felt a tingle in his chest. 

‘Firecrotch? Never heard that before.’ Ian said sarcastically. 

‘Fuck you, there is a significantly less oxygen going to my brain these days.’ Mickey said. Nope. Ian could not handle talking about his Mickey’s dick. Nope, Nope, Nope. 

‘They been torturing you?’ Ian said trying to swerve as far away from dick talk as possible without completely changing the subject. 

‘Yes an no. Mostly leave pictures of naked chicks on my desk.’ 

‘Fuckers.’ 

‘It’s fine. Doesn’t really float my boat any way.’ Mickey said and looked Ian directly in the eye, his foot still tapping rhythmically on the stool. Ian laughed, but he didn’t know why, he didn’t get it, was there like a joke he had missed, straight guys liked looking at naked pictures of girls right? 

‘You don’t believe in the Neanderthal art of objectifying women Mickey?’ Ian smiled but Mickey shook his head. 

‘Not what I meant.’ 

‘What do you’

‘Not every fag on the south side had the option of just dating my sister as a cover,’ Mickey said as he smiled and raised his eyebrows again at Ian. What. The. Fuck. No. No. No, that is it, Ian might as well just die fucking dead right now. Because if he just heard right. Mickey Milkovich just said he was gay. Gay. Like gay, Likes dudes, wants to fuck dudes. Oh God. Done. Ian was So. So done. 

‘Oh right. Cool.’ Another solid line Ian, you might as well just go jump in front of the L. Mickey laughed again. 

‘Cool?’ 

‘Sorry. I don’t know why I said that. I just. I mean. God I wasn’t expecting that.’ 

‘What that I’m gay?’ Mickey said and finished his drink. 

‘Well. Yeah.’ Ian said, he might as well be honest with the guy and try really hard not to think about touching every single part of his perfect goddamn body. Ian looked to the guys by the pool table. Ian leaned in, ‘they don’t know?’

‘Nope.’ Mickey said another smile on his face. 

‘How…why?’ This was all too much for Ian. 

‘Cause they never fucking asked.’

‘Right.’ Then Ian laughed, still leaning close to Mickey. ‘So this bet. And all the girls they are throwing at you. They have no idea you’re not interested?’ 

‘Yep. And that’s how I want it to stay.’ Ian laughed again. 

‘Oh man, that’s great. Guess that makes it easier for you then.’ 

‘Yes.’ Mickey said and turned to Ian, his eyes flicking to his mouth and then up again. ‘But right now Gallagher, you being this close is making things….really fucking hard if you know what I mean.’ Ian froze. ‘You might wanna back up firecrotch.’ Ian suddenly pulled away from Mickey in his seat. What was happening? Did Mickey just suggest that Ian was getting him all hot and bothered? So he was gay and Ian was having exactly the kind of impact he usually wanted from the hot guys he sat next to in bars. But he couldn’t have this guy. Oh my god he couldn’t have him. Well, not yet anyway. But if Mickey was struggling to be near him it meant he at least had a shot right? 

‘Sorry,’ Ian said as he looked at his drink. A smile creeping onto his face. 

‘And you can wipe that fucking smirk off your face’ Mickey said a small chuckle on his lips. ‘I gotta get through four more days of this shit.’ 

‘I’ll do my best not to tempt you.’ Ian said with a full blown now. Mickey rolled his eyes. 

‘Fuck you.’ Mickey said. 

‘U-uh. You got Four days.’ Ian said and Mickey huffed out a breath and put his head in his hands. 

Ian pushed his glass away from him and sat smug in his chair. Oh this was going to be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie. I said that I would do a chapter a day. But I'm thinking that might be impossible. We will see.


	4. Day 4 - Things You Can and Can’t Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the staff training event and guess who is in the hotel room directly opposite Mickey's? Oh Fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not managing a chapter a day. I'm just gonna keep getting them out as soon as I can. The weekend should help a lot.

Mickey woke up and went through the same motions he had every other day this week. He didn’t even look at his dick. He was more than aware of what he would see if he looked down and didn’t need reminding. He zombie walked to the bathroom, climbed in the shower and just allowed the cold stream to fall over him. He quickly got changed and walked sleepily to the kitchen jumping a little when he found Mandy standing pouring her self some coffee. 

‘Dafuq you doing here?’ Mickey said rubbing his eyes.

‘Taking over guard duty. Jacob had to go and pack.’ Mickey picked up his own cup looking to the sofa where a blanket was folded on top of some pillows, remembering Jacob had been responsible for keeping an eye on him after the bar last night. 

‘Packing for what?’

‘Stupid Team building trip.’

‘Oh fuck.’ Mickey said remembering the annual event, a full day of team building, and training and boring lectures. The only good thing to come from it was the evening, an overnight stay in a pretty decent hotel and a free meal. 

‘I suggest you go get your shit. I’m leaving in 15 minutes with or without you.’ Mickey flipped his sister off as he walked to his room. ‘Oh, and pack a nice shirt for tonight. Ian will be there.’ Mandy giggled at herself and Mickey just rolled his eyes and shouted

‘Fuck off.’ 

Mickey rested his head on the window and let his mind wander back to memories of last night. The little smirks Ian gave him the rest of the night after he told him he was gay. Mickey had surprised himself he had told someone so easily. Even if the ginger couldn’t figure out what he was getting at straight away. But he wanted Ian to know, wanted to see what his reaction would be, to try and gage if Ian had been feeling any of the stuff that was going on between them. He still wasn't sure what Gallagher was thinking, he had teased him and flirted with him and Mickey definitely noticed the way Ian started to very openly check him out and stare at his mouth as they spoke. But maybe it was just about having something you can't or even just about a quick fuck. That is how it usually went with Mickey, a drink a flirt and a fuck. Then no goodbye, no thank. You just move on to the next person. But Mickey found himself hoping that that was not the case with this particular red head. Oh god, what was happening to him? 

'I'm quitting,' Mandy said snapping Mickey out of his daydream. 

'What? College?'

'No dumb-ass, this job.' Mandy said as she stared straight ahead of her. 

'Oh. You get another job?'

'No.' 

'OK, you're gonna have to just spit out what the fuck you’re talking about cause I ain’t playing some bullshit guessing game.' Mickey snapped at his sister who only smiled. 

'It’s not a fucking guessing game. I'm just telling you that I'm not quitting college, in fact, I'm going full time so, no I don't have a new job and I am quitting this one.' 

'Yeah, Ok smart-ass. How you plan on paying for that shit?' 

'I got a scholarship.' Mandy said and her hand clenched the steering wheel tighter. Mickey sat forward in his seat.

'What the fuck. When did this happen...why didn’t you say... what the fuck Mandy. That fucking amazing?'

'I didn’t find out until yesterday. Didn’t want to say anything until it was official you know.' Mickey ad Mandy both smiled. 'It doesn’t feel real,' Mandy said, a look of worry across her face. Mickey knew what that face meant, she was waiting for something to go wrong, for a group to come out with cameras and say, ‘got you, your still fucked for life!’ 

'Mandy. You deserve this more than anyone I know.' Mickey said before looking out of the window again to avoid the sweet moment he was sharing with his sister. He felt his sister put her hand on his and gently squeeze it before returning it to the wheel.

'Wow, you are just full blown fag these days aren't you,' she said and Mickey punched her in the arm. 

'Fuck off.' He said but the smile didn't fade from his face. He really was proud of his sister. But fuck her if she thought he was telling her that shit ever again. 

Mickey had put his bags in his room and opened the door to head back to the first talk of the day. When he opened the door he was met by those perfect green eyes. 

‘Gallagher?’ Mickey said and Ian smiled closing the door to the room just across from Mickey’s. 

‘Hey Mick.’ Mickey liked the way Ian shortened his name, like they had been friends for years, it felt comforting and familiar and Mickey knew that if anyone else had tried it he would think they were a dick. But this red head didn’t seem to have the same affect on him as everyone else and could apparently do what he liked without even making Mickey flinch. ‘You headed down to the talk?’ He said smiling wide. Of course he was in the room opposite Mickey. That was just his luck. Now he was going to have to try and sleep tonight knowing that Ian Gallagher was only in the next room, probably in very little clothing, in a bed. Oh god! 

‘Yeah,’ Mickey said smiling, not mentioning the room situation and trying to act as casual as possible even though his heart was beating too fast. He remembered last night and the things they had said when they were a little buzzed and felt his face flush. Hopefully Ian didn’t notice. He knew something had changed between them though, because Ian strutted like he was the fucking coolest guy in the world and didn’t stop biting his lip and taking every chance he could to look at Mickey like he was dessert. 

‘How you feeling after last night?’ Ian said and smiled at Mickey. Oh god, this was happening. What the fuck was he supposed to say? ‘We drank a lot for a work night huh.’ 

‘Oh yeah! Right. No. I’m fine,’ Thank fuck Mickey thought, he was not ready to have that conversation right now. ‘I can handle my drink.’ He smiled and they both got into the lift.

‘So the flirting wasn’t just because you were drunk then?’ Fuck, he was going there. Mickey looked to Ian who had the smuggest fucking smirk spread across his face. Act fucking cool Milkovich. 

‘No.’ Mickey said and Ian smiled ‘I’m horny as fuck too. By this point I’d probably flirt with a lamp post.’ Mickey started to smile but saw a flicker of disappointed cross Ian’s face. Oh shit, he hated that face. Why did he have to pretend he wasn’t interested. ‘Obviously you being hot as fuck didn’t make it any easier red.’ Good save Mickey. Ian’s smile returned. 

They made their way into the meeting room and Mickey saw his group of friends sat towards the back of the room. 

‘I’ll see you later. Hopefully. I’ve got to sit with the rest of the fourth floor douchebags.’ Ian said and raised an eyebrow at Mickey. 

‘Oh god. Sorry about that. You’re the exception. Us third floor jerks actually think you’re ok.’ 

‘Is that right?’ Ian said staring into Mickey’s eyes and Mickey knew what he was really asking. 

‘Yeah. That’s right.’ Both boys smiled 

‘Good.’ Ian said Mickey had to look away. God this was way too much for him. 

Mickey went to sit with his group and as he walked away from Ian he thought about how he had woken up hoping that last night wouldn’t be mentioned and that him and Ian would just carry on as before, no one mentioning that Mickey was gay or any of the flirting or mention of fucking. But he found himself secretly happy that things had changed, that Ian had carried on flirting with him. That he had made clear he was interested in said redhead. Mickey had never let someone get this inside his head before and he was surprised that he only wanted more. 

*** 

Ian smiled for most of the morning and struggled to concentrate on what the speaker was going on about. His head was full of Mickey. When he got home last night he had throw him self onto the bed face first and screamed into his pillows. He had a night that was more intense than any in his life. Mickey had smiled and laughed and smirked at his stupid innuendos. Mickey was beautiful and smart and funny and fucking GAY! Once Ian was done screaming he had rolled over and tried to sleep. He did what he could but it was not easy to get Mickey out of his head, just replaying the whole night. God Ian could have stayed there at that bar with Mickey forever. But he shook his head to get rid of the flashes of memory and tried to focus on what the woman in the black suit at the front of the room was saying. 

Through lunch Ian tried to catch Mickey, but he was stuck sitting with the other editors and Ian thought that maybe it was for the best. He didn’t want to seem too keen. 

‘Out of all the people you could have. You’re gonna sit there and stare at my moron of a brother like he was the fucking reason you were put on this earth?’ Ian blushed as he turned to Mandy who was sat next to him and smiling at his blatant staring. 

‘I wasn’t…I don’t.’ 

‘Oh come on Ian. I was watching you two fucking saps at the bar last night. I have never seen two people look at each other like that. I could feel the goddamn heat coming off you from the other side of the bar.’ 

‘Really?’ Ian chimed, far too much want in his voice.

‘I’m surprised you made it out of there alive.’ Many said taking a sip of her soda. Then her face changed, ever so slightly to something more serious. ‘He tell you?’ 

‘Tell me what?’ Ian said and Mandy narrowed her eyes. ‘Oh. Yeah. He told me.’

‘Well. That’s a pretty good fucking sign if you ask me. He doesn’t tell anyone he doesn’t have to.’ 

‘Like who?’ Ian said, interested now.

‘Well he told me because I found his stash of porn when we were like 18 and because he is about as subtle as a bull in a china shop. And then he only really tells the people he wants to fuck.’ 

Ian swallowed hard. He had already done everything he could to try and make sure Mickey was into him too, but so far all he knew was that Mickey wanted to bang him. Which was fine, in fact he was kind of glad that Mickey couldn’t, it meant he got more time with him, that they could spend time together talking rather than the usual hello, fuck, goodbye, situation he normally found himself in. Maybe that will happen if they hook up after the bet. In fact, of course it would. Mandy quite obviously just told him that Mickey wasn’t truly out. No one knew and Ian doubted Mickey would change all of that for him. In fact maybe it was stupid to do any thing. They had to work together after all. But damn it wasn’t going to be that easy. He was already in too deep with this guy, getting to have a little taste of him and then having it taken away might just be enough to break him. But. Then again. Wasn’t something better than nothing? And maybe they could still be friends afterwards and everything would be fine. 

‘Whatever you’re torturing yourself about don’t. I doubt my brother is worth it,’ Mandy said as she picked up her plate and left the table a smile on her lips. It was just like her brothers. 

Ian turned back to where Mickey was sitting and found the dark haired man looking in his direction. Mickey didn’t seem to care he had been caught and just looked down at the table smiling and biting his lip. Ian did the same thing, trying to concentrate on his lunch. Ok. This guy was totally worth it. Whatever he could get he was gonna have to have. Fuck the consequences; he knew he was not going to be able to stay away anway. 

**

Mickey made his way back to his room. The day had been as boring as every other time. He was constantly surrounded by the fucking idiots he worked with meaning he didn’t get to speak or really even see Ian. He had spent a lot of the day watching him though. He had this air about him, it was mesmerizing. People clearly wanted to be near Ian. Everyone he spoke to looked at him like he was saying the most interesting thing in the entire fucking world. Mickey knew that he looked at Ian like that too. Maybe he was just another person taken in by the glory that was Ian Gallagher. He was so fucked either way. He managed to escape his friends eventually and took the opportunity to just go to his room and watch some shitty TV. 

When he made it to his room he reached into his back pocket for the room key. He struggled to get it to work, sliding it in an out but always getting a flashing red light instead of the green. ‘Fuck.’ Mickey tried again. 

‘Early night?’ Mickey’s head snapped up and he saw Ian leaning on his door frame across the hall from him. He walked over to Mickey and took the key from his hand. He slid the key into its slot and then gently removed it. The light turned green and Mickey heard the click that meant the door had unlocked. Ian smirked and pushed the door open. ‘There’s a technique to it. You don’t want to be too rough.’ Ian winked and Mickey rolled his eyes. Ian stepped back to let Mickey past. 

‘I bet you would know all about that.’ Mickey smiled. ‘The guys were pissing me off. Snuck away when I got the chance.’ 

‘Thought you weren’t supposed to be alone?’ Ian asked and looked down the hall. 

‘True. You want to come in for a bit?’ Mickey said and Ian’s face lit up. 

‘You know if I didn’t know you couldn’t, I would think you were propositioning me,’ Ian winked and moved past Mickey into the room. Mickey closed the door and locked it to keep those fuck heads down stairs coming in. Well that’s what he told himself anyway. 

When he turned around Ian ways laying on his side on the bed, his head propped up on his hand. He was reading a small white card. 

‘You’re doing this on purpose,’ Mickey said as he sat on the end of the bed as far from Ian as he could and he heard Ian chuckle. 

‘Sorry, I’ll behave.’ He said and sat up, shuffling over to join Mickey at the end of the bed. 

‘What’s that?’ Mickey said pointing at the card in Ian’s hand. 

‘It’s just a list of all the things you are not allowed to do,’ Ian said and Mickey turned his whole body to face Ian. 

‘What the fuck. Show me’ Mickey said reaching across Ian to grab the little card but Ian put a hand out in front of Mickey’s chest and held the card in the air. 

‘Erm. It very clearly says no touching. Naughty.’ Ian said wiggly his eyebrows. What an adorable fucking nerd this kid was. 

‘What! I can’t touch anyone at all. That’s fucking stupid.’ Mickey stood up and leaned on the cabinet against the wall so he was now facing Ian and safe from touching him again. 

‘Let’s take a look shall we?’ Ian said looking up at Mickey from the edge of the bed then back down at the card in his hands. ‘It says, no touching. Then in brackets, junk, tits or ass.’ Ian couldn’t help but laugh. 

‘Well I didn’t fucking touch any of that shit on you did I?’

‘hmmm, that is true. Which means that’ Ian stood up and placed both his hands on the dresser, one either side of Mickey, caging him in with his body, ‘technically,’ Ian continued, ‘I can do this.’ Ian lifted a hand to Mickey’s face and put his thumb to Mickey’s mouth. Mickey closed his eyes and a breath escaped. God everything in the last 30 seconds had happened so quickly. One second he was messing around with Ian and the next he was right in front of him. Hands on his lips. Ian slowly pulled his thumb away.

‘Sorry,’ Ian said, but he didn’t move away from and Mickey he could still feel his breath on his face. 

‘What the fuck was that?’ Mickey said, still tingling all over from the contact. 

‘I don’t know. Just. God. Your fucking mouth.’ Ian hovered his thumb over Mickey’s bottom lip before lowering his hand again. ‘Just you. I just needed to touch some part of you.’ Ian stared into Mickey’s eyes and he thought his chest was going to explode. They stood like that for a moment before Ian moved back slightly. The buzz running through Mickey’s body lessened ever so slightly and he managed to get control of his brain for a second. 

‘Why do you have that?’ Mickey said and Ian raised an eyebrow and the confusing question, clearly trying to catch his own breath. ‘The list of things I’m not allowed to do. A smile grew on Ian’s face as he sat back down on the bed in front of Mickey. 

‘Blaine gives them out when you put a bet on,’ Ian said leaning back on his forearms. God he looked fucking delicious. 

‘You put money on this?’ Mickey said raising an eyebrow and Ian laughed. ‘That what all that touching was about Gallagher? Trying to get yourself some easy cash?’ Mickey said and went to walk across the room. Ian shot up and grabbed him by the arm. 

‘No’ Ian said quickly. And Mickey couldn’t help but notice the sudden sadness on his face. ‘No I wouldn’t do that.’ 

‘Calm down fire crotch I’m only messing. Wouldn’t blame you, you’re really the only one except Mandy who knows that throwing girls at me ain’t gonna work.’ Mickey smiled hoping to make Ian feel better. God he hated it when the red head was anything but happy. 

‘I bet that you were going to make it the whole week’ Ian said letting go of Mickeys arm and looking down slightly. 

‘You did huh.’ 

‘yeah. Prove those assholes wrong about you. They all think you’re gonna fail.’ 

‘I think they would be proven wrong just by the fact that it was you failed with. Be enough just to see there faces.’ They both laughed. 

‘I don’t want it to be for a stupid bet,’ Ian said.

‘You don’t want what to be for a bet?’ 

‘Having you.’ Ian finally looked up and into Mickey’s eyes again. The moment was so charged Mickey thought he was going to suffocate. 

‘You saying you want me huh?’ Mickey said laying on the bed and winking at the redhead. Ian turned to face him and beamed. 

‘God you have no idea.’ 

‘Oh yeah? How?’ 

‘Mickey’ Ian said burying his face in the mattress. ‘Don’t do this to me.’

‘You? Think about my poor fucking dick.’ Mickey said laughing. ‘At least when you leave here you can fucking fix that shit.’ Mickey pointed to the rise in his pants and Ian’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. 

‘Oh god. How do you have the self control.’ Ian said rolling slightly away from Mickey to stop himself from staring. 

‘Stubborn.’ Mickey said smiling. ‘So are you going to tell me?’

‘Tell you what?’ 

‘How you want me? Unless talking about sex is on that list.’ Ian raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

‘It isn’t.’ 

‘Good.’ Mickey said lying back on the bed too. ‘Then please just tell me what you would do.’ 

They both laid there on the bed staring at the ceiling. ‘I want to kiss you,’ Ian said finally. ‘Fuck I want to feel those soft perfect lips.’ There was silence again for a second. But Mickey didn’t want to interrupt, waiting for the next thing; silently telling Ian it was Ok to carry on. ‘Slow at first, to feel them. Then so hard. And I want to run my tongue along your neck.’ Mickey couldn’t help but let a little moan escape at that. Ian turned back onto his side and ran his eyes up and down Mickey’s body. ‘Mick I want my mouth on all of you.’ Ian ran his fingers across Mickey’s chest and down to his stomach. ‘I want to see what’s under these clothes. Put my mouth here’ Ian ran a hand down Mickeys side. ‘And here.’ He ran his hand across the top of Mikey’s pants. The he leaned in close to Mickey’s ear and whispered. ‘I want to fucking taste you Mick.’ He let his fingers gently slide into under Mickey’s waistband and Mickey held his breath. Then Ian stopped moving. ‘Mickey?’ 

‘Yeah?’ Mickey managed to get out. 

‘I think we should stop.’ Mickey didn’t want to stop. Ever. He wanted to reach over and let Ian do all of the things he had just said. But his restraint was hanging by a thread and Ian was right. He had come so far to back out now, and this is not how he wanted Gallagher, losing a bet and having to come out. He wasn’t ready for that yet. 

‘Ok.’ Mickey said and put his hands on his face. He shot up on the bed; using the last of the will he had in him and shook his head trying to focus. Ian stood up and went to the door Mickey following him. Ian turned and leaned on the doorway. 

‘I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Ian said and licked his own lips while staring at Mickey’s. He brushed them one last time before opening the door and entering the hallway. Not looking back. Mickey closed the hotel door turned and leaned against it. 

‘Fuck,’ Mickey said and slid down the door to sit on the floor. Trying his hardest to ignore the aching in his groin. What the fuck was happening, the things this guy could do to him without even really touching him. Just being in the same room. He just wanted to be near him, talk to him. And each day he was less and less bothered about giving in to Gallagher and everyone finding out. He even thought he might be proud to say he and the red head were a thing. Oh god, a thing. He had never been a thing. Did Ian even want to be a thing. It was all too much. Mickey got up from the floor and headed straight for the bathroom. A cold fucking shower was what he needed. But most importantly to not let his mind wander to what ever that beautiful man he just had in his bed was doing only a few feet away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Thanks for all the support so far.


	5. Chapter 5 - Day 5 - I Can't Stop Thinking About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is fast approaching and things have already heated up between Mickey and Ian. Can they hold in their feelings any longer, and more importantly, can they keep their hands to themselves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm going to try and get the next chapter out ASAP. Then I will be on holiday for a week so can get some serious writing done. :)

Mickey was staring at the hotel ceiling; he had been awake for a couple of minutes but still felt like he was in a dream. He let the memories of the night before flash through his mind. Ian's hands on him, the heat coming from his body. 'I want to fucking taste you Mick' played over and over in his head. Mickey couldn't help but smile and run his own hand across his bottom lip, trying to remember the feeling of Ian's fingers doing the same. God this was like nothing he had ever felt in his entire life. There was this pain in his chest since he met Ian Gallagher. It felt like longing. Like a hunger. But it was warm and made his head cloudy. It was like he was in a trance or something. And all he could think about was the redhead’s eyes and smile and voice. Just the sound of his voice was enough to make Mickey’s chest feel as though it was full of fireworks. Mickey didn’t even care what Ian was saying in the memories. He just… Fuck…. He just needed to be near the guy to feel sane or some shit.

Mickey threw his bag over his shoulder and opened the hotel door to make his way down to breakfast. Of course doing the exact same thing across the hall from him was Ian.

'Hey' Mickey said a fluttering feeling in his stomach.

'Hey' Ian mimicked and smiled his perfect smile. They turned and started to make their way down the hall. 'You sleep Ok' He continued.

I guess, I mean it wasn't… Oh Fuck' Mickey shouted and Ian jumped a little. 'Sorry. Left my cell in the room'. Mickey turned back.

'Want me to hold the lift?' Ian said pressing the button.

'Nah man. I'll meet you down there.'

'No problem Ian said entering the lift as the doors opened. 'I couldn’t sleep at all last night.’ Ian said placing a hand on the door to stop it from closing.

'Oh yeah? Mickey said frozen still staring at the redhead.

'Yeah.' Ian chuckled slightly and looked into Mickey's eyes. 'I couldn’t get you out of my head.' 

Before Mickey could do anything Ian took his hand off the elevator doors and Mickey just watched, frozen, as they closed in front of Ian's knowing smile. Yep. Mickey was finished. This fucking guy!

***

After breakfast at the hotel they had one final speaker before they had to head back to the office. Mickey only got one chance to speak to Ian when they both went back to the breakfast to get a refill on their coffee. They made eyes at each other and all Mickey had the chance to say was, 'I didn’t stop thinking about you either.' Ian's face almost split in two with the smile that crossed his face and Mickey strutted back to his seat.

***

Mickey sat at his desk finishing the stuff he needed to before the end of the day. It had been a long week and he only had to get through the weekend, which should be easy enough. He just had to keep himself distracted by anything but..

‘Ian. Hey.' Mickey said as Ian walked over to his desk.

'Just wanted to see where we were at with the first cut?'

'I'm just sending it over now funny enough. You want me to show you here?'

'Sure,' Ian said leaning over the back of Mickey's chair to see the screen, but also so that Mickey could feel Ian's breath on his neck. Cheeky fucker. 'I was worried you might be too tired.' Ian said and Mickey could hear the smile in his voice. A shiver went down his spine but he didn’t let it show. He just pressed play on the video and shook his head a little. 

Mickey tried to concentrate on the video on front of him but there was just too much heat coming from Ian and he felt like he was going to do something stupid like reach up and grab Ian and just throw him on the desk and fuck him right there and then. Mickey had never really topped before but god did he want to get in this fucking guy. Or just have him whatever way he could. 

'You know what.' Ian said snapping away from Mickey and swallowing hard. 'I think you should just send me this and I'll watch it in my office. Mickey leaned back in his chair a looked at Ian. He knew Ian had probably had some of the same thoughts running through his mind too.

'Hey fuck heads.' Mickey and Ian both looked up to see Blaine leaning forward on his chair. Seemingly unaware of what was going on between the two boys. ‘We’re hitting Basement tonight.’

‘No thanks,’ Mickey said ‘That place is a shithole.’

‘Oh come on Mickey it’s Friday night. We all know you ain’t got anything better to do.’

‘Fuck. Fine.’ Mickey shook his head.

‘What about you Southside?’ Blaine said winking at Ian.

‘Sure. Why not.’ Ian said and Mickey couldn’t help but smile at the idea he would get to be around a drunken Ian again.

‘Fuck yeah!’ Blaine said turning back to his desk. ‘Friday. Fucking. Night!’ He chanted and the other guys all cheered in response.

Ian chuckled and turned to Mickey. ‘I’ll see you tonight then’ he said.

‘It’s a date.’ Mickey almost chocked on the words that came out of his mouth. Fuck. He didn’t mean to say that. God that’s so lame. Oh fuck. Ian was going to think he was such a fucking dork.

‘A date huh? I guess that doesn’t break the rules of the bet.’ Ian said before winking and walking towards the lift and up to the fourth floor. 

Mickey sat in silence trying to figure out what was happening. What had he just done? He took a look around the room and saw that none of the guys at heard the exchange before banging his head against the table. He thought about what he would have done if someone like Blaine or Nick had overheard. But he could have just shook it off as a joke right? Or was it completely obvious he was completely smitten by this guy and wanted to date him more than he wanted fucking air right now. Mickey didn’t have the brain capacity for that kind of stuff at that moment. He may or may not be going on a sort of date type thing tonight with Ian and it was all getting too much for him and his dick to handle. Three more days. 

***

Mickey was leaning against his sister’s car biting at his nails. He had given up smoking a few years back and it still fucking sucked.

‘That really is disgusting you know.’ Mickey looked up to see Mandy walking towards her car.

‘So are you whore!’ He said back but pulled his sister into a sort of headlock hug type thing.

‘Get off assshole,’ she said getting her keys out. ‘Wanna get a burger?’

‘Fuck yeah. Need to line my stomach. You coming Basement tonight?’ Mickey said getting into the car.

‘Yeah. Might as well.’ Mandy got into the driver’s seat staring at her phone as she finished texting.

‘You gonna drive anytime soon or do I just got to watch to texting some dude like a fucking 15 year old.’

‘Oh you’ll thank me later’ she said pocketing the phone and starting the engine.

‘The fucks that means?’ he said, but Mandy only laughed and concentrated on driving.

***

Mickey watched his sister look painstakingly through the menu while he huffed and looked around the diner tapping his foot. He always got the same thing. Cheeseburger with bacon, fries and a coke. Simple. Easy. Tasty. Mandy always ended up getting the same, but for some reason, today she made a fucking chore of looking at everything else too. All of a sudden Mandy looked up at the door of the diner and smiled.  
‘You made it’ she said standing up and Mickey turned to see as she hugged Ian who was now stood at their table. She gestured for Ian to get into the booth and then climbed in next to him.

‘Hey Mick.’ He said before looking at Mandy with a ‘you did this on purpose’ look on his face. Mandy only laughed.

‘This who you were texting earlier?’ Mickey said looking at his sister.

‘Yep. Thought you know. Ian might be hungry.’ She smiled and looked at the menu again.

The waiter finally came over to take their order. Mickey got his usual and Mandy did the same.

‘Can I get a veggie burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake please?’ Ian said before smiling at the waiter and handing over the menu so they could leave.

‘A fucking Veggie burger? You on some bullshit diet?’ Mandy said and Ian laughed. It was music and Mickey had to look a way for a moment.

‘You could say that. I’m a vegetarian.’

‘Fuck off.’ Mickey said and Mandy laughed. ‘Seriously? No meat. At all?’

‘Nope.’

‘That how you get that stellar fucking bod?’ Mandy said winking at Ian.  
‘Mostly.’ He said.

‘What the hell you do that for?’ Mickey asked. And it came out sounding slightly interested. 

‘I’m just a really good guy Mick.’ Ian smirked and winked at the darker haired guy.

‘And a fairy.’ Mandy said punching Ian in the arm and the two laughed. 

Until the food came out Mickey just leaned back in the booth and watched Ian speak and laugh with his sister. For some reason the picture was perfect, like he was looking at everything that mattered to him in the world. Mickey’s head spun at the seriousness of what he was thinking. Something was going on here that Mickey had never experienced before.

‘I’m going to the bathroom,’ Mandy said getting up. ‘You might have to actually speak to our guest Mickey the fucking mute.’ And she walked away laughing at her joke.

‘Like I could get a word in anyway with you two yappy fucks.’

‘Sorry.’ Ian said laughing and taking a big gulp of his shake. ‘Man I missed Mandy.’

‘Yeah, she’s pretty glad to see you again too.’

‘I hope she’s not the only Milkovich,’ He smirked again.

‘Yeah whatever tough guy’ Mickey said struggling to fight his own smile. ‘You got Milkshake on your face.’ Without thinking Mickey reached up and wiped the drop of milk from Ian’s lip. They stared into each other’s eyes for a second and then Mickey brought his hand away, turning red at what he had just done.

‘So this is that kind of date huh?’ Ian said licking the last of the milk from his lip. ‘Didn’t have you down as a romantic Mick.’

‘Fuck you,’ Mickey said but Ian was already laughing and Mickey couldn’t help but join in. ‘How’s your rabbit food anyway?’ Mickey said eyeing the burger and Ian took a giant bite.

‘Delicious’ Ian said through a mouth full of food. ‘Try it,’ he held the burger in Mickey’s faced and raised his brow.

‘No thanks.’

‘Oh come on Mickey. You might like it.’ Ian actually wiggled his brows this time. ‘Come on.’ Ian said and held onto the back of Mickey’s neck, ‘Don’t be afraid.’ 

‘Fuck you,’ Mickey said struggling to get out of Ian’s grip but found himself laughing. No wait. He was giggling. And so was Ian. This was hands down the gayest fucking moment of Mickey Milkovich’s life. And the weird thing, probably one of the happiest. 

‘Come on Mick. Stop being so stubborn and try it.’ 

‘Get off jack ass.’ Mickey pushed Ian, both boys still laughing. 

‘I like you when you’re angry Mick!’ Ian said trying one last time to thrust the burger in Mickeys face, but Mickey giggled again and put his hand on Ian’s chest. 

‘Oh you ain’t seen nothing yet.’ 

‘You know, I’d probably barf if you two weren’t so fucking adorable.’ Mandy said returning to the table and Mickey and Ian released each other and faced forward, both still smirking. Mickey kicked Ian under the table and Ian pouted his lip. Mickey rolled his eyes.

They all went back to eating their meals and chatting away normally. But Mickey couldn’t help but steal glances at Ian. Feeling the most settled he had ever felt in his whole life. Fuck. He felt like everything had just clicked into place. Who knew Mickey Milkovich was into flirty food fights in diners and goofy smiles. He had really not expected this.

***

After dinner Mickey had headed back to his apartment to get changed. Mandy was supposed to be on guard duty but the good thing about those idiots letting her babysit is that Mickey could guilt her into lying for him so he could get five god damn minutes alone. He knew his sister hadn’t bet any money on his dick because one, she thought the whole idea was gross and two because out of everyone he knew she was the least immature one and had her own fucking life to worry about. 

Mickey had tried on four different shirts and settled for his favourite navy one. He knew that it complimented his eyes and showed off his body. Not that he was arrogant, he just worked hard at keeping in shape and wasn’t afraid to show it off. And maybe it had something to do with a certain red head that would be there tonight. Maybe that’s why he had sent an extra five minutes than he usually would on his hair tonight too. But whatever. He was just wiping the last of the toothpaste from his mouth when he heard his phone go. It was a number he didn’t have saved. 

Ian - Hey Mickey it’s Ian’ Fuck, his stomach flipped again.  
Ian - Hope you don’t mind, Mandy gave me your number.  
Mick - As long as you don’t take advantage of the fact and annoy the shit out of me.  
Ian - As if I ever would. ;)

Mickey felt his heart do a little dance at that winky face.

Ian - I’m not sure what to wear tonight. ☹.  
Mick – I’m not some fucking beauty guru.

Mickey messaged back knowing that Ian liked it when he was moody. 

Ian - Come on Mick I want to look nice  
Mick - Fuck off. You could were a paper fucking bag and look good.  
Ian - oh yeah?  
Mick - Shut up Ian and sort your own shit out.  
Ian - oh come on, help a guy out.

Mickey rolled his eyes at that and then almost felt them pop out of his head when the next message was a picture of Ian in front of a mirror wearing a white t-shirt that hugged him in all the right places. And then a few seconds later another picture wearing a t-shirt that looked almost identical but was cut slightly lower. 

Ian - Which do you like best?  
Mick - I don’t give a fuck  
Ian - yes you do. Which makes me look more handsome?  
Mick - neither fuck head

Mickey instantly regretted his response when a few moments later a message came through of Ian in just his jeans and no shirt at all.

Ian - that only leaves me with this.

Mickey stared at the photo for way too long. Ian was perfect and Mickey’s dick really couldn’t take the image of Ian standing there, his pale and toned body on show and that sappy little pouty expression on his face. 

Mick - I fucking hate you. Not. Fair

Mickey shook his head to try and erase the memory.

Ian - What? You like what you see huh?  
Mick - Shut up Gallagher. I’m late as it is.  
Ian - Then answer the question.  
Mick - Fine. The first one.  
Ian - See that wasn’t so difficult was it?  
Mick - Yeah yeah. Whatever. See you in a bit.  
Ian - Looking forward to it ;)

Mickey locked his phone and slid it into his pocket. Using every bit of will power he had to not go back and look at that fucking photo again. There just had to be something wrong with this guy right?

***

Ian made his way towards the club and found Mickey and Mandy waiting in line. Mickey looked so unbelievably sexy it almost made Ian want to laugh out load. Instead he just smiled and bit his lip. The worst thing was Mickey didn’t even know how beautiful he was. He tried to look scary and unapproachable, but as soon as you got to know him you started to see how soft his features were and the ‘fuck off’ stance he had just made him look beyond stunning. Ian wanted to eat the guy with a goddamn spoon. 

‘Hey,’ He said cutting into the line. A girl behind them tried to speak up about it but Mandy just turned around and with one look got her to shut up just as quickly as she started. 

‘Change your mind?’ Mickey said nodding towards the pale grey shirt Ian was wearing and Ian smirked, remembering the texts from earlier. He knew it was probably mean to do that to Mickey, but he also wanted to see the reaction he got. It was totally worth it. 

‘Yeah. I like to keep you on your toes.’ Both boys grinned and Mandy just scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

‘Dorks,’ she whispered but couldn’t help smile at the two of them. 

***

The wait to get in wasn’t too long and once inside Mickey and Mandy paid the guy at the window and got their stamp. Ian was next and was pulling a note from his wallet when the cute guy at the window said ‘It’s Ok honey. You can go for free.’ And then winked at Ian before placing a stamp on his hand and making flirty eyes at him. Ian smiled politely feeling awkward and went to meet Mandy and Mickey. 

‘That happen a lot?’ Mickey said raising an eyebrow. 

‘No,’ Ian said, even though he was sort of used to getting things for free and people flirting with him. He bulked up during college and everyone really seemed to appreciate it. He still felt like the gangly ginger kid he used to be most of the time. 

‘Liar,’ Mandy said and started heading towards the door where the music was coming from. 

‘Cant’ blame the guy.’ Mickey said leaning close to Ian’s ear. ‘I’d give you anything you wanted.’ He winked and then followed his sister. 

Ian felt bolted to the floor and like his whole body was made of jelly. Mickey made it hard to breath and he wasn’t sure if he could cope with him saying anymore stuff like that. He felt like his chest was going to explode and his cheeks were so sore from all the fucking smiling. It was like no time had past at all, like he was still 15 and had a huge massive crush on his friend’s older moody brother. But now he wasn’t 15 and Mickey was gay and had a crush on him too. In fact, crush didn’t even cut it; this was so so much more than a crush. Ian didn’t used to know what people meant when they said it in movies, songs and TV but now he finally got it, because, he really had ‘never felt like this before’. 

***

The night was going well and Ian was feeling pretty drunk already. As soon as they got into the club they found the other guys from work, some of who Ian recognised others he didn’t. Mickey had been instantly whisked away into the group of guys and Ian was now stuck chatting to a drunken Nick. 

‘So you’ve never fucked a chick. Like ever?’ Nick was saying, his arm slung over Ian’s shoulder, his pint sloshing around in his other hand. 

‘No.’ Ian said laughing as Nick spilled his pint on himself. 

‘Wow. I guess you really are gay huh.’

‘I guess I am.’ 

‘Well. Just so you know. We are cool with it. You wanna be gay. Be gay. We don’t give a shit.’ 

‘I’m glad I have your permission.’ 

‘No problem ginge.’ Nick said trying to take a swig of his pint but failing miserably and pouring most of it on the floor. He straightened up and looked at his now empty glass. ‘Time for another. You want one Gallagher?’

‘No thanks’ Ian said and watched the very drunk Nick stumble back into group of guys and laughed to himself. When he looked up again he saw Mickey approaching and smiled as he sat down next to him. 

‘So you survived Nick then?’ Mickey said.

‘Just abou-’ But Ian was cut off when a slightly drunk Alice landed on the sofa between the two of them and put her hand on Mickey’s thigh. 

‘Hey Mick.’ She said, clearly trying to be seductive. 

‘The fuck are you doing?’ 

‘Just wanted to see how you’re doing. Tell you that you look hot.’ 

‘I look hot?’

‘Yep’ Ian said without thinking and Alice laughed. Nailing it again Ian!

‘See everyone in the room wants you Mickey.’ She rubbed her hand on his leg once more. 

‘Is that right huh?’ Mickey leaned close to Alice’s face as if he was going to kiss her and she smiled wide.

‘It sure is.’ She leaned closer so she was almost to his lips.

‘Nothing to do with you having money on me breaking tonight does it?’ Mickey said his eyebrow raised. And Alice sat back on her seat. 

‘Fuck. I thought you more drunk than this.’

‘So you were taking advantage of him?’ Ian said smiling at Alice. 

‘No. I was merely making the most of a situation.’ 

‘You know. You really could have hurt my feelings.’ Mickey said making a fake pouty face. 

‘Aw Mick.’ Ian said and the two boys smiled at each other. Not noticing the brown haired girl between them looking left and right before rolling her eyes. 

‘Oh god! You could have fucking told me I was barking up the wrong tree.’ She said laughing and standing up. She turned to Ian ‘Looks like you’re the only one who can crack him.’ She turned to look at both of them now. ‘Just promise me you’ll make it worth it boys.’ She winked at the two and walked towards the dance floor. 

Ian had stopped smiling and was looking at Mickey who had an expression that looked mixed between confusion and pain. 

‘Mick. I’ll speak to her. Tell her not to say anything.’ He stared at Mickey hoping to see him relax a little. He did. 

‘It’s fine man.’ Mickey said and smiled at him. Ian didn’t know what it meant. Was Mickey ok that some one knew? Mandy had told Ian. He only tells people who need to know. Ian didn’t want to jinx it so he moved on quickly. 

‘Drink?’ Ian said as he stood up.

‘Yeah’ Mickey said standing up too and walking towards the bar with him. 

There were a lot of people at the bar trying to get drinks and Mickey and Ian were squashed together. Mickey looked at Ian and licked his lips. 

‘You Ok?’ 

‘Yeah.’ Mickey said, laughing slightly. ‘Just. Well, your whole body is pressed against me and its making things. You know. Difficult.’ His eyes flicked towards his groin and Ian choked a little

‘Oh right. Sorry.’ Ian said moving away slightly. But Mickey put his hand around Ian’s waist and pulled him back in. 

‘Did I say I didn’t like it?’ Mickey said and Ian couldn’t help but notice Mickey didn’t move his hand from his side. 

‘Ok. I’ll just try not to rub against you too much.’ Ian said and bit his bottom lip. All Mickey could do was drop his head and let out a little moan. 

***

The rest of the night went well. They got in a few more rounds and everyone had got so drunk that no one noticed the occasional touching between Ian and Mickey. Not even the way Mickey had his hand on Ian’s lower back or how Ian rubbed circles into Mickey’s thigh when they were sat around the table. 

By the time they left the club Ian was tingling through his whole body. He knew that it was not just the alcohol doing this to him. God a whole night just being near Mickey and the gentle touches were enough to drive him crazy. But he knew it wasn’t enough. He knew they were going separate ways now and he felt like he already missed Mickey. 

‘Get the fuck in the cab,’ Mickey said as Nick was dancing on the pavement. 

‘He Ok? Ian said trying to help Mickey get Nick in the cab. 

‘He’s supposed my goddamn baby sitter tonight.’ 

‘I think that might end up being the other way around.’ Ian said and they both shook their heads as Nick finally sat in the back seat. 

‘I’ll be over at 10am on the dot tomorrow Milkovich.’ Blaine said hanging his head over the door of the cab. 

‘What the fuck for?’ 

‘Erm, you think we are leaving you all day by yourself. Who knows what you might get up to.’ 

‘I am not spending the fucking day with you Blaine.’

‘Well you will have to. This fucker’ He pointed at Nick who was still singing to himself in the cab, ‘is not gonna be able to do it is he?’ 

‘No fucking way.’ Mickey shouted. 

‘I’ll do it.’ Ian blurted and Blaine looked up at him. 

‘Yeah?’ he said and Mickey stared up at Ian. 

‘If that’s Ok with you Mickey?’ Ian said. 

‘Fine. Whatever. Just text me tomorrow.’ Mickey said started to get in the cab. ‘You’re better than this jack ass anyway.’ Mickey said punching Blaine in the shoulder and giving Ian a final smile before closing the taxi door. 

Fuck. A whole day. Just him and Mickey. Oh this was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6 - Day 6 - A whole day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend a whole day together and may or may not find a loop hole in the bet ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually have two legitimate reasons for the late posts. One, my laptop died and so I'm writing on an iPad so I apologise for the messy formatting and even more mistakes than usual probably. :S . And two, I'm in Spain and being taken in by the glory that is this country. Going to try to write every day though.

Mickey woke up to the sound of his phone going off. He scrunched up his nose and patted the bed near him to try and find it. Who the fuck was texting him and waking him up at the weekend. He opened his eyes still in a tired daze and looked at his phone. There was a text from Ian. Then he suddenly remembered. Or did he. Was it just drunkenness or did Gallagher actually agree to spend the whole day watching him today. For the good of the bet. Yeah right. He knew Ian just wanted to spend more time with him, and he sure as hell wasn't complaining.  

Ian - Morning :) We still on for today?   
Mick - Sure. If you don't mind baby sitting  
Ian - Not at all.  
Mick - Why you up so early?  
Ian - It's 10  
Mick - It's Saturday  
Ian - Ha. Lazy. Nick still with you?

Fuck. Another thing Mickey had forgotten about. He raised his head slightly to look into the living room and saw Nicks foot hanging off the edge. 

Mick - Yeah. He's passed out though.   
Ian - I doubt he'll be up before noon after last night.   
Mick - Nah. I'm gonna get him up now. want him outta here.   
Ian - Be gentle.  
Mick - Fuck that. I got places to be.  
Ian - :D true. what you want to do today?  
Mick - Don't care. But i need to keep distracted  
Ian - Art institute?  
Mick - Fuck that. I said distracted not bored.  
Ian - Ha. Have you ever been  
Mick - No but that's not the fucking point.   
Ian - Please. itll be fun.  
Mick - What ever. Just need to be out the house  
Ian - Good. I will spend all day entertaining you  
Mick - Oh yeah?  
Ian - Yes. It will be the least sexy day ever  
Mick - Dork  
Ian - You love it. 

The word yes I will love it ran through Mickeys head before he could even register and he had to sit back down on the sofa. 

'What's the matter with you?' Nick said, pulling on his shoe and standing. ready to leave. 

'Nothing' Mickey said looking down at his phone. 

'I'm gonna puke.' Nick said before running to the bathroom. 

'Don't make a fucking mess.' Mickey looked at the phone again and tried to give an answer that seemed casual. Why had those words just run through his mind. It was like a reflex. An instinct. He didn't want to go down that thought path right now. He was probably just going crazy from the lack of sex. That's all it was. right? 

Mick - Just keep me distracted ok. That's your only job.  
Ian - Hmmmm. Interesting.   
Mick - What is?  
Ian - I'm just trying to think of ways to keep you distracted that dont involve me touching you.   
Mick - That your usual go to?  
Ian - Aways!  
Mick - You distract a lot of guys red.  
Ian - Of course. ;)  
Mick - Dick. How do you wanna do this?  
Ian - ????  
Mick - Today? you wanna meet somewhere or?  
Ian - Oh right. you want to meet at like 12?  
Mick - Fine. where the fuck is this place  
Ian - Ha. Its that big fuck off building in the middle of the city Mick. Giant Lion out front  
Mick - Fine. I'll meet you by the Lion  
Ian - Good!  
Mick - And Ian. No tight t-shirts. It's not fair.  
Ian - Yes Sir!   
Mick - Fuck off. 

Ian had tried to find a shirt that was less fitted than his usual and hoped he had succeeded. He realised quickly that Mickey was unimpressed as soon as they met at the front of the museum. 

'What the Fuck did I say red?' Mickey said gesturing at Ian's shirt. 

'I....I, Ian tried to get out some words. He was already nailing this. Idiot. he thought to himself. 

'Alright alright' Mickey said laughing slightly.'I guess you just look good no matter what huh?'

'You really think so mick?' Ian said. A huge grin on his face. 

'Come on, let's get inside before your head gets too big to fit in the fucking door.'

They walked around the museum and Ian tried to talk to Mickey about the paintings. He came here a lot and had taken an art history class at college. He had always thought this stuff was bullshit until he started to really find out about it, now he kind of liked it. Mickey rolled his eyes a lot as they walked through the beautiful building. 

'It just looks like a blurry photo.' Mickey said 

Ian laughed 'it's Impressionism mick.'

'It's shit is what it is.'

'Nah. Come on. You'd of like these guys. They just drank and fucked and painted'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yep. When photography was invented, people stopped wanting paintings of bowls of fruit and it sort of fucked things up for all the artists.' Mickey looked ever so slightly interested at this. 'Yeah. So they just thought fuck it, if it can't look real lets put in some of the emotion.'

'Oh. So emotion is just not being able to colour in side the fucking,lines huh.' Mickey said and eyebrow raised. Ian laughed. Mickey's view on this just made him even more wonderful. 'I like the sound of the drinking and fucking though' Mickey added. 

'That doesn't surprise me' Ian said. 'But I thought you might also see the beauty being an artist yourself.'

'I'm not a fucking artist' Mickey scoffed. 

'Are you kidding? They way you evoke meaning and emotion with music and the choice of shots. You know what a difference a fucking second can make to an edit. That's basically what these guys were doing.' 

Mickey raised an eyebrow then turned and looked again at the painting. 'I like that these ballerinas or what ever they are are not centre I guess. Makes it seem spontaneous and not staged or some shit. Kind of like what you might see if you were there.'

Ian watched as mickey studied the Degas in slightly more depth and just smiled to himself. This fucking guy would be the death of him. What fucking south side thug with fuck u up tattooed on his knuckles, who is supposed to be scary as shit can look at a fucking Degas and just get it. Ian only knew this stuff because some asshole art history professor had told him. But Mickey. Mickey saw the world. Ian just wanted to be with him all the time. See the world through his perfect blue eyes. 

They left the museum and talked more about the impressionists finally ending on Mickey saying. 'So basically they were like saying fuck you to everybody? I guess that's kind of cool when you think about it.'

Ian just smiled again, he felt like he hadn't stopped all day. Like he was in a constant state of bliss being around Mickey. 

'Wanna get some food?' Iand asked. 'Pizza or something.' 

'Yeah sure.' Mickey started to walk. 

'You know where you want to go?'

'Yeah. There is a place near here I wanted to try.' Mickey said and looked kind of nervous as he walked ahead of Ian. 

They walked a for a while before arriving at a restaurant. Ian looked up and felt his heart explode. He knew this place. He had been here before. He knew it well because it was one of Chicago's best vegetarian restaurants. Mickey knew that, he must have looked it up. Done it for Ian. 

'You know this is a vegetarian place right?'

'Yeah, your a fucking veggie right?'

'Well. Yeah.'

'So then what's the problem?'

'But you're not.'

'It's just fucking food Ian. I'm not gonna die without a steak. Show me what's so fucking great about your fucking rabbit food ey' Mickey said smiling and heading inside.

Ian didn't want to move, he just wanted to live in this moment. Mickey might have been brushing this off as nothing but this was a huge gesture. And Ian was not going to forget it any time soon. Fuck. He was in deep. This guy just kept throwing fucking curve balls and he wasn't sure his heart could take anymore. Is it possible for one person to have this much impact on you? To constantly rip the rug from underneath you, continue to surprise you in the best fucking way possible at every turn. And for that person to also be Mickey Milkovich? He would have followed Mickey into that restaurant and kissed him like his life depended on it if he could. If there wasn't a fucking bet. If Mickey was out in public? In fact, Ian wasn't really sure what the deal was. Was it just work people Mickey cared about. Did Mickey care? He was fine when Alice found out, maybe he just doesn't say unless you ask. Either way, he very much doubted Mickey was a PDA kind of guy anyway. So he pushed the thought from his head and made his way inside. 

After the food. Which to Ian's surprise Mickey said was actually no too fucking bad. They walked down to navy peer and wandered around. Ian watched as Mickey devoured an ice cream, thinking that Mickey's sweet tooth was the cutest fucking thing in the world and also they way his tongue lapped at it the sexiest. 

'You're being fucking creepy you know', Mickey said licking some of the cream from the corner of his mouth and smirking, 

'Sorry, just.... Watching you eat that... Fuck' Ian looked to the floor and Mickey laughed. 

'There a problem?' Mickey said licking another mouth of ice cream. 

Ian moaned out load and said, 'now whose being unfair?'

'Why does that matter to you red? Your not the one who can't even touch his own dick.' 

'Yeah but it would be better if it was you' Ian said without thinking. oh fuck. He said that out loud. He heard Mickey choke slightly next to him and lifted his eyes to find Mickey smirking.

'You think so huh?'

'I know so.' Ian said and suddenly felt the wave of heat run over his body that he had felt in the hotel room two nights ago. 

Mickey finished the last bite of his ice cream before looking around at the people all milling around on the pier. He leaned in close to Ian's ear and whispered. 

'You're gonna need to stop with that shit because I only have so much restraint and I'm about 5 seconds away from throwing you down and fucking you right here in front of all these people.'

Ian shuddered at the intensity of the Mickey's word and tingle that mickeys breath sent down his neck. He smiled staying close to Mickey. 

'You want to fuck me huh?' Ian said and felt a hitch in mickeys breath. 

'I'm being serious red. Don't fucking tempt me.' All memory of the bet left Ian's mind as he turned his face slightly. His mouth an inch. No less. Away from Mickey's. 

'Jesus fucking Christ, why did I have to make that stupid bet.' 

'No idea' Ian said, tasting Mickeys breath. Ian didn't think of anything else and was just about to close the gap when a child near by dropped his can of soda and it Sprayed everywhere, splashing Mickey and Ian and shocking them back into life. They kid started wailing and its mother came to comfort it. 

Mickey adjusted himself on the bench and shook his head. He started to laugh. 

'That was fucking close.' He said. 

'Would you have regretted it.' Ian said, slightly hurt even at the idea.

'Yeah.' Mickey said and Ian's heart skipped a beat. 'I like that you think I can make it. I kinda feel like I have to finish this bet now, just cause no fucker except you thinks I can. So yeah, I'd only regret it because of that.' 

Ian's heart regained rhythm and the warm feeling crashed over him again. Mickey was right. Finishing this bet was important to Mickey, and he needed to stop making it harder. In every sense of the word. 

'Right. You're so right. Let's go and do something sufficiently boring to keep you focussed on the task at hand.' Ian said as he jumped up from the bench. 

They finally went back to Ian's apartment after some more aimless wandering around the city, trying their hardest to keep a distance from one another. Ian's apartment was nice, not flashy but definitely better than anyone else he knew who had grown up on the south side. Mickey might have thought it was a bit much if it was anyone else but Ian who had got himself a place like this. But Ian deserved it and he looked right in here, like he was always meant for more and that's what this place proved, that Ian was more than the shitty part of town full of even shittier people. 

They wasted time fighting over which movie to watch and Mickey finally caved letting Ian put in Jurassic world. Not that Mickey cared, he spent to two hours sat on the other side of the sofa drinking beers and glancing over to Ian, just watching him, taking all of him in, sometimes Ian would catch him and just smile shyly. Making Mickey want to reach over and kiss him even more. Mickey was surprised at how comfortable he felt here, not just with Ian but in this place. It was like Ian made Mickey feel that he could have this life too. Nothing special but just happy. Just good. Just. Fucking content or some shit. Like there was really a light at the end of the tunnel. And maybe that light was a 6ft fucking red head with a smile that made your knees buckle. What ever it was, tonight that light felt close and fucking bright! 

After the film Ian got a call and he stood up to switch the lights back on. 

'Yes. He's fine. Being well behaved.' Ian spoke into the receiver. Fucking Blaine Mickey thought, calling in to check up on him. Did that guy have no fucking life? 

'I'll text you tomorrow ok. But I'm happy to baby sit again if you want.' Mickey heard Ian say and his stomach flipped. Could he do a second day with the guy?

'Fine. Just chill out. I just said I'll text tomorrow.' Ian put the phone down. 'I don't know how you work with that asshole all fucking day.'

'You learn to block him out eventually' Mickey said smiling. 

Ian looked at him and smiled back before taking a deep breath. 'Right, you ok on the couch? I'll get you a blanket.' Ian said and Mickey just nodded. Ian turned and walked towards what Mickey presumed was his bedroom. He felt like he already missed Ian and before he knew what he was doing he followed Ian. 

'So this is where the magic happens' Mickey said leaning against the wall his arms crossed and smiling at Ian who was getting a blanket from the closet. Ian laughed. 

'Real original Mickey' He said rolling his eyes. 

'Aww. Come on fire crotch, no need to worry about your game'. Mickey winked at Ian, 

'My game huh?' Ian said striding across the room and putting his hands either side of Mickeys head. 'Oh I got nothing to worry about there'. And Ian smiled, his most beautiful one yet. 

Time seemed to stand still as they both realised the position they had suddenly found themselves in. It was too fucking late now. The line was so crossed. Ian felt the ache and the throbbing in his pants as he hovered in front of Mickey. So close. Too close. He looked down to see Mickey was hard too.

'Jesus fucking Christ. I'm sorry Mickey.' Ian said going to pull away. But Mickey stopped him. Pulling him back Ian by the waist and leaving his hands there.

'Stay'. He said and Ian let out a moan. 

'I don't know how you are doing this. You make me so fucking hard Mickey.'

Mickey smiled and looked at Ian. 

'I think I have just gotten used to it by now'. Mickey laughed. 

'You deserve every fucking penny for sticking this out.'

'Well it would have been easier had your sexy ass not walked into my fucking life.' 

'Sorry about that.'

'I'm not. I like your ass.'

'Oh you do?'

'Yes,' Mickey said still only inches away from Ian who was gripping at the wall with both hands either side of his head. Mickeys hands tightened on Ian's waist. 

'Well my ass is yours whenever you want it'. Ian said his breathing now almost out of control. Mickey was getting a real thrill from the tension and the not being able to touch. The feeling of just being near Ian was more enjoyable than any fuck he had ever had, just the thought of fucking Gallagher was better than any real life experience. 

'Well I'm not gonna refuse that offer'Mickey said. 'Cause man, I'd never wanna neglect that perfect ass of yours. It's just that it's more your dick I'm craving.'

Ian chocked and then let out a moan before letting his head fall near to Mickeys shoulder. Not getting his mouth too close to Mickeys neck. 

'You wanna take my dick Mickey?'

'More than you fucking know red.' Mickey replied hoping Ian wouldn't mind be the occasional top. 

'You just keep getting better and better' Ian said and Mickey let out a laugh. Of course. it was confirmed. Ian was perfect. 

'Pitcher huh? Thank god for that Gallagher' Mickey said and Ian let out a laugh. 

'I'd have you anyway you wanted, but yeah. I usually pitch.' Ian said a smirk on his lips. 

'Well I take it like a fucking pro. So you're in luck'

Ian groaned and palmed his own dick for a second. Readjusting, relieving some tension Mickey didn't know. But as soon Ian pulled his hand away. Mickey knew he didn't want him to stop. 

'No'. Mickey said too loudly for how close they were. 

'Mickey' Ian said breathlessly, 

'I'm the one who can't do anything, not you.'

'But, I'

'Please' Mickey said and Ian returned his hand to his jeans rubbing himself gently and letting out a soft but deep breath. 

'If I start this I won't be able to stop.' Ian said.

'I don't want you to.'

'But. What about the bet?'

'I'm not breaking any rules'

'I don't mean that' Ian said not stopping what he was doing, if anything he palmed himself harder. 

'If I can make it through the this. I'm pretty sure that makes it more of an achievement don't you?' Mickey said as he licked his lips 

'Fuck' Ian moaned laughing a little. 'I think there has to be some flawed logic in that Mickey.' 

'Nope.' 

'Fine. Just. Don't move. I can't trust myself.' Ian started to unzip his jeans and Mickey let out a sharp breath. 'Don't fucking move Milkovich.' Ian said as pushed his hand inside his boxers. 

Mickey's head was spinning, he didn't, he couldn't look down or he wouldn't make it through. But this was totally worth it. To see Ian in ecstasy like this. He didn't even care in this minute about his own neglected dick. Which was only getting harder at Ian's demands. God he wanted to completely submit to this man. He wasn't usually one to give over his power. But when Ian took control it was hands down the hottest fucking thing Mickey had ever seen. 

Ian's breath started to speed up as did the rhythm of his arm in front of Mickey. If this was all he could ever have with the red head it would be enough, it was the most intimate thing he had ever done and Ian wasn't even touching him. 

'What are you thinking about?' Mickey whispered 

'You. Just you. Here with me now. Mickey I want you so bad' Ian said his hand picking up more pace and Mickey felt his knees go weak. 

'I want you too.' Mickey whispered again and a moan left Ian's mouth. 

'I've never, it's never felt like...' Mickey could tell Ian was struggling get out any more words. 

'I know. I know.' Mickey said and he raised a hand to Ian's mouth, rubbing a thumb across his bottom lip, mimicking Ian's actions from the night at the hotel. He hope Ian would be OK with it. Ian confirmed he was when he took Mickey's thumb into his mouth and sucked on it hard, moaning and sending vibrations down mickeys whole body. Mickey was in heaven right now. He let out a moan of his own and Ian's breath became almost laboured. 

'Mickey.... I... ' Ian panted

'Come on Ian. Come for me.' 

Ian's arm reached an unnatural pace and his head fell forward pressing against Mickey, forehead to forehead and Mickey knew Ian was doing as he was told. He felt Ian's body go rigid and Ian let out one last moan, a beautiful sound. The best fucking sound Mickey had ever heard and then Ian stilled. Mickey stayed where he was, drinking in the moment. Not wanting it to be over, feeling as though he was sharing the euphoria with the red head in front of him. 

After a second or two Ian let out a slow chuckle. 

'Fucking hell Mickey.' Ian whimpered. Mickey chuckled too. 

'You might have to move away now fire crotch,' Mickey said pushing himself back against the wall and Ian stood back, zipping up his pants, hiding any evidence of what just happened. 

Mickey reached forward and ran his hand across Ian's face. 

'You deserve a fucking statue in your honour you know that Mick?' Ian said standing back and taking in all of Mickey. 

'I think I got one' Mickey said pointing at his groin. 

Ian chuckled. ,You gonna be ok?' He said. 

'Yeah. Yeah.' Mickey said shaking his head, trying to focus on reality again. 'Let's just, go to sleep yeah?' 

'Yeah.' Ian said and walked further away from Mickey. 'Will you stay in my bed with me,' Ian said, that child like pout on his face again. 'I understand if you can't.' He finished looking at the floor now. 

'Where the fuck else would I wanna be huh?' Mickey said smiling and made his way over to the bed. 'Come here,' he said pulling Ian down on the bed to lie next to him, not touching but as close to as he could. 'One more day,' Mickey said. 

'One more day' Ian repeated his eyes closing softly. And Mickey closed his eyes too. 

One. More. Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support.


	7. Chapter 7 -Day 7 - It's over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of the bet, can Mickey make it. And what happens next for him and said redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for any mistakes. On my iPad at the moment.

Chapter seven day seven it's over. 

Mickey opened his eyes slowly, taking in the surroundings. Unfamiliar. Oh yeah. Ian. He turned his head slightly to see the red head, asleep and breathing gently. The heat from last night was still running through him. Mickey felt bolted to the bed, like this was where he wanted to be forever. He was comfortable, happy, he was happy to just watch Ian sleep, it was the most peaceful he had felt in a long time. It was nice. No. It was more that nice. Mickey's breathing synced with Ian's and it was minutes, or perhaps hours, Mickey didn't know before he moved again, looking down at his hand that was laced into Ian's. Oh yeah. They had fallen asleep holding hands. They couldn't get too close after what happened last night but they still needed to be touching. Connected somehow. Mickey felt like he was plugged into a power supply with even just one hand on Ian. He worried if he let go he would switch off completely, that his light would go out. 

When Mickey looked up to see Ian's face again he locked on the the flash of green in front of him. Ian was awake, the same blissed out look Mickey knew ran across his own face. They lay like that for a while. Just looking into each others eyes, saying a thousand things and yet nothing at all. 

'Hey,' Ian said gently. A perfect little morning smile on his lips. 

'Hey you.' Mickey said and Ian closed his eyes at hummed at Mickeys words. Ian returned to gazing at Mickey again and they let another few minuets pass before either of them spoke again. 

'How you feeling?' Ian said and Mickey finally let his brain register his body, stepping slightly out of the tiny bubble he and Ian were in. He noticed the ache in his groin and realised this morning had been like every other. 

'Fuck' Mickey whispered and wriggled in the sheets lightly. Had his hard on even gone down after last night. He felt exhausted, like his body had drained all the energy from his muscles and sent it straight to his dick. 

Ian looked at Mickey with a sympathetic expression. 'Sorry.' Ian said, glancing briefly at Mickeys groin and then back to his eyes. 

'Don't be.' Mickey said swallowing hard. He put a hand to Ian's face and the redhead sunk into the touch closing his eyes again. 'Ian?'

'Mmm?' Ian hummed in response. 

'I gotta. can I please use your fucking shower,' Mickey said, really fidgeting now. He didn't want to leave this moment laying with Ian, but the tightening in his groin was getting painful now. 

Ian chuckled lightly. 'Of course you can'. 

Mickey got up, finally releasing Ian's hand, but to his surprise the light inside him stayed on. Shining just a bright as he looked down at Ian who was drifting off again. 

He made his way to Ian's bathroom and let the cold water pour down his body, Lessoning the pain in his groin and instead enjoying the warm feeling in his stomach. 

Mickey re entered Ian's bed room, a towel swung low across his hips, water droplets cascading down his body, his dark, wet hair push back by his fingertips. Ian was sat on the end of the bed in his boxers on the phone. 

'I fucking know ok.' Ian was saying, 'I got this Blaine. Chill out.' Ian put the phone down and scanned his eyes over Mickeys body. He smiled and didn't even try to hide what he was doing. 

'You ok there Red?' Mickey said just allowing himself to be admired. 

'You're fucking hot. You know that.' 

'Course I fucking know that.' Mickey said and Ian laughed. 

'Funny too huh?' Ian said standing and walking over to Mickey his thumb and fore finger on Mickeys chin and face far too close for comfort. 'You just got it all don't ya' he said giving Mickey a wink and heading out of the room to let Mickey get dressed. Jesus Christ. He felt like a fucking chick, trembling at every touch and word Ian uttered. But God. In that second he really didn't care. 

They spent most of the day in the apartment, eating shitty food and just talking. For hours and hours. They talked about everything, Mickey getting into editing. Ian's collage years. Mickey even let Ian talk for a good chunk of the time about why he was a vegetarian. And Mickey still mocked him for it but Ian could tell he didn't think it made Ian a pussy anymore. Quite the opposite in fact. Mickey had said to him 'you not get tired being so fucking smart? Ian had only smile wider at that. 

They talked mostly however about their childhoods and the memories they had of each other. 

'You used to rob the store I worked in on like a daily fucking basis Mickey' 

'Oh don't be so dramatic' 

'Dramatic. You beat the shit outta my boss and stole his gun.' 

'Fucker probably deserved it,' Mickey said laughing and Ian just rolled his eyes. 

'I came by your house to get it back you know' 

'Fucking dick move Gallagher' 

'I know. I stood on your porch with a fucking tyre iron and was so close to stepping inside and threatening you with it' 

'Seriously? Didn't think you had that in you' 

'I didn't. I pussied out eventually and ran back home, probably for the best though. Who knows how different things would have been if I had gone through with it huh' 

'Nah, you'd have been fine, I would have only roughed you up a little. Had a bit of a soft spot for you kid!' 

'You did?' 

'Yeah, you had enough working against you at that point!' Mickey said laughing

'Fuck you.? Ian said playfully punching Mickey in the arm. 'I could have rocked your world you know. Even fucking then.' 

'I wasn't ready for you then' Mickey said, meeting Ian's gaze. 

'And you are now?' Ian said and Mickey just smiled,saying nothing and turned towards the television being taken in by the cartoon on screen.

They sat watching TV For an hour or so. But Ian spent the whole time tapping his foot, having an internal freak out. Why didn't Mickey answer. Was he ready for him now? Ian had to know. It was getting later in the day, and tomorrow, even by midnight tonight the bet would be over. There would be nothing stopping him and Mickey from... From what. Fucking. Once, twice forever. What the fuck was going to happen. Ian knew this was more for him, that he didn't want to fuck Mickey one time and that be it. But what did Mickey think. Ian had never gotten to know someone so well, shared so much with someone and been so intimate with someone before the fucking. Surely that changed everything. What the fuck did it all mean? Were they gonna be dating. How could they be? Mickey didn't want anyone to know did he. He just needed to ask. Just needed to speak to Mickey about this. But would it ruin everything if he did. What if Mickey didn't want to talk. 

'Just fucking spit it out' Mickey said, smiling next to Ian on the couch. 

'What?' Ian said. He knows. He knows what I'm gonna say. 

'What ever you want to ask.' Mickey said and looked at him, this time a serious edge to his expression. 

'I.... Just....I wanted.....what the fuck is gonna happen?' 

'How dyou mean?' 

'After today. Tonight? When the bet Is over.' 

'Oh.' Mickey say dropping his face. Fuck. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. Of course Mickey didn't want to talk about this. Nice one Ian! 

'It doesn't matter, honestly' 

Mickey's head snapped up. 'It matters to me' Mickey said and Ian stayed silent. 'Well, it depends what you mean by what is gonna happen? Do you mean just tonight.' 

Fuck it. Ian thought to himself. It was time to just lay it all out on the table. He was totally fucked either way now he had had even the smallest taste of Mickey Milkovich. He might as well just go all in. 

'Yes tonight. But also the day after. And not just sex. What is gonna happen with me and you. I mean what is happening with me and you? Is this just about a bet, and I'm your prize. Cause it feels like more than that to me Mick. I mean yes I want to fuck you. Good god to I want to fuck you Mickey! But it's so much more than that too. For me at least. I like just being near you. I like talking to you. I really fucking like you Mickey.' Ian felt dizzy as he finished. Well there was no going back now, it was all there. On the table for Mickey. Too late to do anything about it now. 

Mickey leaned forward on the sofa. Thinking. Thinking for too long. Not saying anything. Oh god Ian fucked this up. Then Mickey smiled. 

'You know. You talk too much.' Mickey turned to look at Ian. 

'Mickey. I.... I just want to know' 

'I get it Gallagher, I'm not fucking dense.' Mickey turned to face his full body towards Ian now. 'Look. I don't know what the fuck to say ok.' I don't know what's gonna happen. All I know is. Fuck. Fine look. All I know is I like you Ian. And no, it's not just about the bet. I want to. You know. I want all the shit you just said too.' 

Ian felt his smile pull up to his ears and automatically blushed when Mickey rolled his eyes. 

'Ok. Calm down there firecrotch. That's the most your getting out of me.' 

'Fine by me.' They both chuckled and returned to watching the TV. 

'Sorry' Ian said a few minutes later. 

'Ian' 

'Just one last thing I promise' Ian said and Mickey raised an eyebrow. A smirk on his face, 

'Why do I get the feeling there is always one more thing with you huh?' Mickey said smiling. 

'Shut up Mickey.' Ian said and Mickey laughed. 'Anyway. Is this' he pointed between the two of them 'gonna be a secret?' 

Mickey stared at him for a while. The sparkle leaving his eyes slightly. 

'Just cause. You know. You said no one knows about you and' 

'I didn't fucking say that.' Mickey spat and Ian flinched and the sudden change in Mickey. Oh god. He had pushed too far. 

'No. I know. I just meant the guys at work don't know' 

'It's none of their fucking business.' Mickey actually stood up this time and started to pace. 

'Mickey I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure what your deal' but Ian was cut off. 

'I don't have a fucking deal. I told you. They never fucking asked'

'Look Mickey. I didn't mean to upset you but I don't think you need to be so angry with me.' Ian crossed his arms. And Mickey paced. 'They wouldn't care you know.' Ian finally said. 

'What the fuck do you know. You don't get this Ian.' 

'The fuck I don't Mickey. They told me they don't care. But this isn't about them is it.' Ian couldn't help himself now. For some reason he couldn't control the words that came out of his mouth when he was around this guy. He wish he hadn't said it. Knew that he shouldn't have. But he hated the idea that Mickey was still ashamed of who he was. Even after all this time. Especially as he didn't have to be anymore. He Was out of that world and he was the most amazing person Ian had ever met. How could anyone not love Mickey exactly the way he was. 

'What the fuck is that supposed to mean?' 

'Look Mickey, I get it. I hid too. For a long time. But you don't have to anymore' 

'I'm not hiding. Just cause I don't shout it from the fucking roof top every minute doesn't mean I'm hiding. You don't know shit Gallagher!' Fuck, Ian was being a dick. They had only known each other, properly, for a few days, he couldn't expect Mickey to suddenly just jump out of the closet, change everything, come out and tell everyone he knew about his private life just for Ian. Not yet. 

'Mickey. Fuck. Mickey you're right, look I'm sorry' Ian crossed the room to do something, grab Mickey, hold his hand, show him in some physical way he was sorry. 

'Don't fucking touch me.' Mickey said flinching away

'Mickey please' Ian said but it made no difference. Mickey was heading towards the door pulling on his shoes. 'Mickey don't go. Look I was totally out of line. I get it ok. I know why you do what you do. I don't expect you to change all of that just because of me.' 

Mickey looked up at those last words, pain across his face. He shook his head and looked down. Ian strode over to where Mickey was standing but he out a hand up. 

'Don't' Mickey managed to get out. They both looked at each other before Mickey turned and made his way out of the door. 

Ian turned and fell down on the sofa. What the fuck had he done. Had he broken this before he had even started. Fuck he need to fix it. He pulled his phone out and sent a barrage of texts. Rambling. Trying to apologise. He felt his phone vibrate and quickly looked down but found Mandy's name instead of Mickeys. He had so fucked up. 

Mandy - Where the fuck are you?   
Ian- What do you mean?   
Mandy- The party? What time you bringing Mickey over?

Fuck. Ian remembered that Blaine and the guys from work were all going to Mickeys about now. He was going to warn them when Mickey was on his way back. It was a 'you can finally get laid again' party that Ian knew they all planned to use as a final chance to get Mickey to break before midnight.

Mandy - 'Get your ass over here.' 

But Ian put his phone in his pocket. He couldn't go now. Mickey wouldn't want him to be there. Would he. Fuck. Ian didn't know what to do right now. He felt like either way he would end up fucking it all up. 

***

Mickey sat on the train heading back to his apartment. What the hell was going on. His head was still spinning. Fuck. That's not how he wanted things to go. he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Messages. One after the next all from Ian. 

Ian - Mickey you were so fucking right. I'm so in the wrong here. I don't want to ruin this. 

Ian - I just panicked because I'm a fucking pussy who would just want to shout from the fucking roof tops that I was lucky enough to have you. Even just once. 

Ian - Fuck. I know I'm going on again. Please just know I'm sorry. I don't want to fuck this up before it has even had a chance to be anything. 

Ian - Just text me when you are ready. At least let me apologise properly. 

Fuck. He knew he had over reacted, and Gallagher was fucking right. But he couldn't do this right now. Not yet. Couldn't he just spend time with Gallagher. Do all the things they want to do together. Fuck, they can even go to more shitty fucking museums if he wants to. Just get to know each other before telling everyone else. Dealing with their shit about it. Mickey stood by his thoughts that it really was no one else's business. And anyway, what if Gallagher had his way with him, and then was done. What the fuck would it all be for? 

He put his phone in his pocket, trying to ignore the urge that told him to reply. He would do it later. Right now he just wanted to get home. 

When Mickey arrived at his apartment he hadn't even put the key in the door when he heard noise coming from in side. Big boyish laughter. For fuck sake. He knew who it was and why they were here. He had forgotten all about the bet over the past hour or so. But he knew why his work friends had all turned up. It was the last day after all and money was changing hands. Fuck. 

He opened the door and the dozens of people that filled the room turned to stare at him. 

'Here he is. The man of the hour' Blaine said and everyone cheered. Mandy rolled her eyes in the corner and winked at her brother. 'Drink Mickey? Or seven?' Blaine continued pouring way too much jack Daniels into a glass, topping it up with Coke and handing it over. 

'Why the fuck not' Mickey said taking the drink and gulping a large amount in one go. He needed to numb the feeling he had in his stomach. The feeling he knew was to do with Ian, Ian not being here, things being somewhat broken between them. He needed to shut the feeling off. Right now. Mandy bounded over to him and put her arm around his shoulders. 

'Where's Ian?' 

'How the fuck should I know?' He said. 

'Mickey!'

'What?' He spat at his sister. 

'If you already managed to fuck this up. I will fucking strangle you' 

'How do you know it's on me?' Mickey said defensive. 

'Because I know you dick head. It's what you do. You push people away when all they want to do is make you happy'

'Fuck off' he said 

'Why don't you try a different approach this time huh. What's the fucking worst that can happen?' She said shaking her head and walking away to join the rest of the party. 

'What ever dr fucking pepper' Mickey whispered as she walked away. Fucking great. That was confirmation enough. He had fucked this up. And Ian wasn't fucking here. So all he had was his good old buddy jack, he'll have to do. Mickey took another swig at his drink. 

As the party went on more and more people arrived. Girl after girl showed up and their dresses got shorter with every hour that passed. Again the boys had Mickey surrounded. Saying if he made it through without being tempted then one of the girls could be his prize. Fucking assholes. Mickey was only nursing the JD now. He couldn't finish it. Didn't want to be drunk. The initial buzz had kicked in and that usually made him feel better. But not today. His mind was still caught up in Gallagher. Still racing about what to do. How to fucking fix this. He was slumped in the corner of his living room trying to hide from Blaine and Nick who were relentless in their actions of throwing girls at him. He used to just laugh it off. Didn't think it mattered, but tonight it made him angry and he couldn't figure out why. He got his answer twenty minutes later when he looked up to see Ian making his way through the party. 

Jesus fucking Christ. He suddenly felt connected to the world again when he saw Ian. And everyone else just sort of disappeared. Fuck it all made sense suddenly. He thought about what Ian's text had said earlier, fuck. he wanted to shout it from the fucking roof tops too.

Ian finally found Mickey across the room and their eyes locked on each other. They talked in their silent way again. And Mickey could see the fear, the sadness in Ian's eyes and he returned a look that he hoped would show how fucking sorry he was too. Mickey motioned Ian over with a nod of his head. 

Ian almost ran to where Mickey was. Trembling at the feeling of being back to this man. He realised after stewing at home for a few hours that he was being fucking stupid. No way was he going to just let Mickey slip through his fingers like this. 

'I'm a fucking prick' Ian basically whispered

'No. You were fucking right.' 

'Mickey'

'No. Gallagher let me talk for fucking once will ya' Mickey stared at Ian who gave him a smirk and nodded for him to continue.

'Look. With you. I felt. I felt fucking free for the first time in a long long time, maybe that I can remember. And no. It doesn't change a fucking thing if these ass holes know if I'm gay. I would still feel the same about me and you. But I want them to know okay. I want to be proud or some shit. Of me. And of fucking you ok. I want to always feel that free. Fuck. This is so fucking gay' 

Ian smiled at that last bit. Mickey finishing such a perfect speech in the best way Mickey could. 

'Mickey you are gay. And so am I. And you know what, we tell them or we don't. I don't fucking care, all that matters to me in this is you ok. Just you. I -' 

'Shut the fuck up Gallagher,' Mickey said closing the gap between them. But Ian put his hand out to stop Mickey, 'what the fuck' Mickey said. 

'Just wait,' Ian said pulling out his phone. He looked at the screen and turned it to Mickey. 11:59. 

Ian raised an eyebrow. What's was one more minute. Mickey smiled at Ian and they stared at each other. It was only around 10 seconds before the numbers shifted and the display showed 00:00 'I knew you could do it Mi' 

Ian didn't get a chance to finish as Mickey finally leant in and pushed his lips against Ian's. 

Everything went silent as Ian finally relaxed against the kiss. Ian's lips were warm and soft and Mickey didn't understand why he had avoided kissing for most of his life. Maybe it was only this good with Ian. Who the fuck cared right now because his mouth was on Ian's and it was bliss. 

He felt his hand tighten at the back of Ian's neck, not even remembering he had put it there. Not even really thinking when he pulled Ian into him. He felt Ian's hand slowly move its way to his lower back as he pulled him in closer and a little moan escape. From him or Ian. Both probably. And then Mickey felt Ian's tongue as Ian picked up the pace of the kiss. Before long they were full on making out in the middle of the living room where everyone could see. And Mickey didn't care. It was like this fucking weight had been lifted. It was kind of laughable now he thought about it. It was so much better be able to be himself, in front of everyone for once. Finally not hiding any bit of himself or purposely avoiding questions. He thought, No, he had convinced himself that's what he wanted. Until now. Until this kiss where everything now suddenly made sense. And Mickey knew in that moment. With Ian, without Ian. No matter what happened he was never going back to being that guy. 

Mickey pulled away. A smile spreading across his face. 

'What the fuck Milkovich.' Blaine said from across the room and Mickey turned to see his work colleagues staring at him. 

'What? It's past midnight?' Mickey said and smiled at all of them. 'You fuckers can all Pay me tomorrow. Me and red here have got some time to make up.' Mickey finished and Ian blushed next to him. 

'But. Wait. Your. What the fuck?' Blaine stuttered out. 

'Gay? Yes' Mickey said 'now seriously. You all need to fuck off. Cause we ain't waiting' Mickey pulled on Ian's shirt and Ian followed behind him. 

'Why the fuck did you not tell us?' 

'You didn't fucking ask. Plus I'm telling you now am I not' 

Blaine stood in the centre of the room shell shocked. The other guys all seemed to just be smiling and rolling their eyes. 

'You sly mother fucker' Nick started 'you fucking played us,' he said but it was more in adoration than any real anger at Mickey. 

'Why the fuck are you all still here?' Mickey said leaning against the wall. 'Fire Crotch, go get started in the bedroom. I'll meet you there in a minute.' Ian laughed loudly, winked at Blaine and made his way through to the bedroom. 

'I mean, this is cute. But still fucking gross' Mandy said putting down her beer and walking to the door. 'Come on you fuck heads. You heard. Get out.' Most people started to shuffle their way to the door. 

'You knew. You knew and you didn't say' Blaine said turning to Mandy.

'Get the fuck over it Blaine' Mandy said pushing him out of the door behind the others. She turned back to Mickey and gave him the bird 'remember what I said ass face', she said before closing the door behind her leaving Mickey alone. At last. 

When Mickey entered the bedroom Ian was sat on the end of the bed rubbing his hands nervously against his jeans as soon as he heard the door click shut and looked up to see Mickey however, he was up on his feet striding towards him and dragging him in for another deep kiss. Ian pushed Mickey up against his door and Mickey, again let out a perfect moan. 

'Fuck. Mickey' Ian said moving his mouth to Mickeys neck 'Jesus you taste fucking amazing' Ian pushed his groin against Mickeys and they were both already too hard for words. 

'Be careful there Firecrotch. You keep on like that and this will be over before you know it.' Mickey smiled and then Ian was gone from his neck. Mickey opened his eyes as Ian dropped to his knees in front of him. 'What the fuck are you doing?' 

Ian raised his eyes to meet Mickey's as he began to unzip his pants. 'Look, after the week we have had, I doubt either of us are going to last very long.' Ian said smiling and licking his lips. 'Plus I fucking need you Mickey. Like now.' Ian said and released Mickey from his boxers. 

'Fuck!' Mickey moaned out. 

'Then round two we can really make the most of it' Ian said as he kissed around Mickeys groin. Teasing him. The bastard. 

'Round two huh?' Mickey said letting out a broken breath. And Ian pulled back to look at him again, his hand now slowly running up and down Mickeys shaft. 

'Mickey. When I'm finished sucking you dry, I'm going to give you enough time to catch your breath and get on the bed before I fuck you until you are screaming my goddamn name' 

All Mickey could do at these words was try to stop himself from passing out, feeling as his hard and throbbing dick leaked in Ian's hand. 

'That OK with you? Ian said, that fucking smirk on his face as he picked up speed stroking Mickey. 

'Do what ever the fuck you want Gallagher' Mickey said tilting his head back against the door. His breath hitch and the world seem to fall apart the minute the red had put his mouth to his cock. Had getting his dick sucked always been this good. Had anything ever been this good. Fuck! He looked down to watch as Ian bobbed his head again and again, relentless and Mickey twisted his fingers into his hair. 

'Fuck. Fuck' Mickey shouted and Ian only picked up the pace. Taking him all the way down. 

'Ian, fuck Ian. Fuck that feels good.' He let out and started to feel the familiar sensation rising through his body as what seemed like every drop of blood in his body rushed to his dick. 

'Ian. Ian fuck I'm gonna come' Mickey said and Ian pushed his head all the way down one last time as Mickey released down his throat. Ian sucking down every last drop. 

Fucking hell, Mickey would go a fucking year to have that feeling again. To get Ian like this. It was so fucking worth the wait.

Before he had time to really take in what was happening, Ian was throwing him down on the bed and removing his clothes. 

'Wow, you really were serious about that round two huh?' Mickey said. Joining Ian and beginning to remove Ian's clothes too. 

'Mickey. If I don't have you. Like fucking now, I'm going to die.' Ian said and finally climbed on top of Mickey, both boys now totally naked. 

Then Ian slowed for a second. Placing a hand to Mickeys face and looking into his eyes. 'I like you so fucking much. I'm sorry for being such a douche today.' 

'Shut the fuck up.' Mickey said rolling them both over and straddling the red head. Ian smiled. And Mickey reached for the drawing pulling out the things they needed. He slicked up his fingers as he hovered over Ian. Ian's eyes bugged wide. 

'What are you doing?' Ian said. 

'Well seeing as in the last 5 minutes you've decided to turn into a massive pussy. I thought I'd take control' Mickey said as he started to work himself open. Ian's eyes gleamed and his breath hitched. Mickey nodded towards the condom on the bed next to them and Ian moved without question tearing open the packet and sliding it down onto his length. 

He held onto Mickeys hips as he carried on fingering himself above him. 

'So fucking hot' Ian said and Mickey quickly removed his fingers from himself. Snatching Ian's hands and pinning them above his head. 

'I say you could speak? ' Mickey said and Ian smiled huge. 

'Sorry,' he said, the smile not leaving his face. But it disappeared quickly as Mickey slid down on to him without warning and Ian screamed out. 

'Holy fucking shit Mickey.' Mickey smiled above the red head, looking down at him taking in the pleasure of being filled up by Ian. Already just as hard as he was before. Clearly a week was a fucking long time. 

'Fuck, ride me Mick' Ian said and Mickey couldn't help but obey, starting to rock his hips back and forth. Both boys moaned out in pleasure as they continued this motion over and over again. 

Mickey leaned forward eventually, when his thighs started toms he, pressing his whole body against Ian's and connecting their lips again. 

'Fuck. Fuck. I want you like this forever mick' Ian called out and Mickey couldn't help but moan at it. 

'Come with me' Mickey said as he picked up the pace. And Ian threw his head back even further. 

'Now Mick. God mick now' Ian said spilling into the condom inside Mickey as Mickey shot White ribbons across his chest. Un-fucking-touched. 

They both laid there basking in the glory of it for a few minutes, still kissing each other softly on the neck, face, and occasionally letting their mouth meet to kiss lazily through the high. 

'Now that I can, I'm never gonna stop kissing you Mickey.' Ian said and Mickey laughed into his neck. He finally found the strength to move himself off of Ian. 

'Good' Mickey finally said and Ian pulled him close. 

'Round three is gonna blow your mind' Ian said through a tired voice. 'I'm gonna explore every fucking inch of you.' Ian said and Mickey turned, his mouth meeting Ian's ear, he bit his lobe and Ian hummed. 

'You can have what ever you want Gallagher' Mickey said and finally closed his eyes too. They fell asleep in a tangled mess both still with a small smirk on their faces. 

So. Worth. The. Wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! Lots to come in the epilogue. I got you!


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is what happens next. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Sorry for the delay with this. But I finally got my laptop fixed. So I am back on a roll now. Going to work right now on my new idea. 
> 
> Thanks all of you for sticking with this. :) You're all amazing and I'm so glad to be part of this fandom.

Ian woke up, he kept his eyes closed but remembered exactly where he was, he could feel Mickey’s warm body pressed against his chest and his nose was nuzzled into the back of his hair, his head full of the scent of Mickey. He gently opened his eyes to see that the room was still dark. He brought his head up a tiny bit to look at the alarm clock next to Mickey’s bed. It was 2am, they had only fallen asleep an hour or so ago, it had been their first time, and the build up really knocked it out of them. 

Ian rested his head again on the pillow, not wanting to wake the sleeping man in front of him, instead just trying to take advantage of being curled up with him, trying to gently press himself further into Mickey so they were touching head to toe and he slightly tightened his grip on him, settling Mickey perfectly in as the little spoon. Ian chuckled at that. 

'What's funny?' he heard Mickey say.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.'

'You didn't really, I was only drifting.' Mickey said and ground his hips back on Ian. 

Ian couldn't help but react instantly and joined the rhythm, letting his dick rub against Mickey’s ass. It was hard already, just from being near Mickey. 

'Certainly awake now aren't you?' Ian said and run his tongue along the back of Mickey’s neck, up to his ear where he bit down on his lobe.

Mickey pushed his head back slightly at the touch and moaned softly. 'And so are you.' Mickey said pushing even harder back on to Ian's erection. 

Ian started kissing at Mickey’s neck again, letting the feeling of being near Mickey just roll over him, letting his body move in time with Mickey’s, running his hands on which ever parts of Mickey he could reach and listening to the soft moans coming from the guy he had wanted since he knew what it was to want someone. 

Ian ran his hand down Mickey’s chest and stomach, finally making his way to feel that Mickey was just as hard as he was. He began to gently stroke him. Mickey took in a sharp intake of breath and reached a hand back to grab onto Ian's hip. 

Ian nibbled at Mickeys ear before whispering 'round three?' 

Mickey laughed gently at that before nodding and managing to get out a breathy 'yes'. 

Ian stopped his stroking and moved his hand to Mickey’s ass, gently massaging both cheeks. 'Fuck,' Ian exhaled getting another moan from Mickey. Ian gently spread Mickey open and pressed a finger inside him, quickly adding another, Mickey was still good from earlier. 

Ian could feel himself throbbing as he moved his fingers in and out of Mickey. He felt Mickey’s nails dig into his hip and another, more intense moan from his mouth. Mickey removed his hand from Ian Hip, bringing it up and behind his head, pulling Ian closer into his neck and pulling on his red hair. 'I want you inside me,' Mickey said and Ian's head swam with lust.

'Fuck. Mickey. You're so fucking sexy.' Ian said and gave one last twist of his fingers before pulling them out. Mickey let out a small whimper at the loss. 'Patience' Ian whispered to Mickey and then reached back, trying as much as he could to keep Mickey close and got a condom from the drawer Mickey had got one from earlier. He ripped it opened with his teeth and rolled it on before lining himself up. Mickey returned his hand to Ian's hair as he pushed in and both men let out a gasp. 

Ian rocked back and forth as Mickey moved in time with him, both men just writhing and gasping in the warmth of the dark room. Ian kept his mouth at Mickey’s neck, kissing when he could. He ran a hand down Mickey’s arm and then laced his fingers through Mickey’s. Mickey pulled Ian's arm around himself tighter and titled his head back, encouraging Ian to kiss again at his neck. 

This was nothing like anything Ian had ever done before. It was slow and passionate and just fucking perfect, he never wanted it to be over, his whole body felt like he was glowing, he was so lost in this moment with Mickey. Last night they had fucked, raw and rough and needy, but this, this was..... This was.... Beautiful. That was truly the only word Ian could think of for what this was. 

Ian felt is orgasm build and pushed against Mickey slowly. Mickey instantly knew what Ian wanted and turned to lay with most of his front to the mattress, Ian brought his leg over to position himself laying on top of Mickey, their body's pushed together. Ian kept his face nuzzled into Mickey’s neck, and began to pick up the pace of his hips. It wasn't too much, but just enough. They both let out moans and Mickey breathing was becoming heavy. 

'Mickey,' Ian whispered. Not wanting to break this spell they were both under 'Mickey I want you to come with me again.' 

Mickey could only gently nod his head and brought his hand round to grab Ian's hair. Ian began to thrust deeper and they both moaned a little louder before tipping over the edge together. 

Ian felt it, through his whole body. After they had ridden it out he was left with a tingling all the way to his fingertips and he felt as though he wanted to stay there forever, wrapped around Mickey in this moment of bliss. They had fucked twice and Ian was already completely done for. Not that he was surprised, he fell for Mickey the first time he saw him. He was only 14 then and the idea of ever getting him was so out of the question. Then again now they were older and wiser and out of that shithole, he was pulled straight back in by the blue eyed man all over again. Mickey was right that he hadn't been ready for Ian back when they were kids, but good god did Ian hope he was ready now. Because Ian had never been this ready for anything in his whole life. 

Mickey lifted a shoulder and Ian took it as his cue to roll off of him, he almost rolled away from Mickey to give him some space but was quickly pulled into a kiss when Mickey had managed to turn to face him. Mickey hummed into the kiss and Ian could feel not just Mickey’s smile but his own. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a while, only really seeing parts of each other in the low lighting. Mickey ran his hand up and down Ian's side and Ian just enjoyed the feeling. 

'We have work in the morning' Ian said softly. 

'Yeah' Mickey said

'I need stuff' Ian said closing his eyes and kissing Mickey again. 

'I know.' Mickey said and rolled onto his back. They sat in silence for a moment. 

'Is it weird that I don't want to go?' Ian said. Fuck it, he thought, might as well be honest! 

Mickey rolled on to his side and rested on his elbow. He smiled at Ian. 'No. It's not' he ran his hand down Ian's chest. 'I don't want you to go either.' 

Ian stopped Mickeys hand in his, 'breakfast?' 

'What?'

'Lets get breakfast together. Before work.' 

'It's already like 3am.' Mickey said putting a hand to Ian's face. 

'Exactly' Ian smiled 'we'll be tired no matter what' 

'Ok. Breakfast' Mickey said before leaning in and capturing Ian's lips. 

They kissed for another long while before Ian finally found the strength to pull himself out of the bed, pull his clothes on and make his way out. Ian couldn't help the grin on his face when Mickey got out of bed, pulled on his own boxers and walked him to the door. They stood halfway in Mickey’s apartment and half in the hall, kissing softly again before Ian finally managed to pull away and say goodbye. Ian was tired. But breakfast was definitely too far away. 

**

 

Mickey sat opposite Ian in the diner. He was surprised he wasn’t more tired, but the moment his alarm sounded and he remembered the night before he was up out of bed and in the shower. He wanted to get back to that gorgeous red head as soon as possible. He watched Ian scanning through the menu. Ian smirked and lifted his head. 

‘See something you like?’ Ian said smugly. 

‘Yep. It’s a shame you’re not on the menu.’ Mickey said and winked at Ian. 

‘Not sick of me yet?’ 

‘Not yet’ Mickey said and Ian shook his head. 

They eventually ordered and continued with the flirting and smiles, both overwhelmed with the lingering sexual tension so early in the morning. Once their food was in front of them the waiter finished filling Mickey’s cup with coffee and left them to eat their pancakes. Ian coughed before looking down. Mickey knew what was coming next. The talk. He knew they were going to have to talk about what happens now, but he was scared what the outcome would be. 

‘Mickey…. We should really’

‘Talk. I know.’ Mickey finished. 

‘I want to see you again.’ Ian said and took a bite of his pancakes. 

‘Right.’ 

‘Last night was. Fuck. It was great. And this past week has been amazing and I just. Fuck. I really don’t want it to be over yet.’ Ian lifted the side of his pancake with his fork before letting it fall back to the plate.

‘Ian. Would you please look at me?’ Mickey said and Ian raised his head. ‘Why are you so nervous?’

Ian shrugged his shoulders, ‘I know. You like. I mean. I’m not sure if you like date people.’ 

‘I don’t.’ Mickey said

‘Ok’

‘Well. At least I didn’t.’ Ian looked at Mickey again. ‘No one really seemed worth it you know.’ 

‘Right.’ Ian sighed.

‘Then your ginger ass came along.’ Mickey shook his head and Ian grinned big enough to light up the whole diner. 

‘So like?’

‘I don’t want this to be over either Gallagher. And I definitely plan on seeing you again.’ Mickey took a bite of his pancake and smiled at Ian who had gone bright red and returned to his pancakes again. 

‘Cool.’ Ian said. And fuck was it not the cutest thing Mickey had ever seen. ‘What about the guys at work?’ Ian continued. 

Mickey knew that this question had to come too. But he made a decision last night. He didn’t want to be anything but himself from now on. But he really wasn’t sure he knew how to do that. He had to face them soon and had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He shifted in his chair and stiffened a bit, something he knew hadn’t gone unmissed by Ian. 

‘Fuck em. I don’t care.’ Mickey took a swig of his coffee. Ian nodded his head and carried on eating. 

Ian didn’t bring up the people from work again after that and instead the two talked and ate their breakfast. And good god, was it not the perfect way to start the day. Mickey found himself wanting to start everyday across from this redhead. He was so fucked. 

***

Mickey walked over to his desk and sat down turning his computer on and trying to avoid the glares from all the boys around him. 

‘Are you serious right now?’ Nick said and Mickey let out a breath. Fuck. It was time to face the music. He swiveled round in his chair. 

‘What?’ He said ready for whatever was coming his way. 

‘Er! How the fuck was it?’ Nick almost shouted in disbelief the others all leaned in to hear the story they had clearly been waiting for. 

Mickey sat in his chair and stared at the men around him. They wanted to know how it was? That was all. He had worked here for almost a year, hiding the fact that he was gay and then finally, he came out to all of his friends in a giant make out session that ended with him kicking them out of his apartment so he could go get fucked in the ass by another big old Mo and all they wanted to know what how it fucking was! Mickey ran a hand along his bottom lip and couldn’t help but smile. All this goddamn time they didn’t even fucking care. He shook his head. 

‘Oh?’ Jacob said. ‘You didn’t?’ 

‘No. No we really really did. I just. I guess I.’ he looked at all of his work friends sat around, not looking at him like he was broken or contagious or even weirded out by any of this and felt the warm glow that was already inside him brighten even further. ‘It was so fucking worth the wait.’ Mickey smiled and Jacob scooted over on his chair to pat Mickey on the back. The other boys all smiled wider and some of them wolf whistled. 

‘Smug little fucker’ Nick laughed and handed Mickey and envelope. ‘Your winnings from the bet. Though I think last night was probably enough of a reward don’t you?’ 

‘Don’t be jealous’ Mickey said. 

‘Hey, that Gallaher’s’ fucking hot. Don’t have to be a homo to know that’ Nick said typing at his computer and Mickey noticed some of the others nodding and turning back to their own work. 

Jacob leaned in closer and looked at Mickey who put the envelope of cash in his bag. ‘I’m happy for you Mick.’ He said.

‘Thanks man’ Mickey shrugged.

‘That you don’t have to hide it anymore’ 

Mickey looked up to Jacob. ‘You knew?’ 

‘That you were gay?’ Jacob looked a Mickey ‘Not straight away. But after a while I noticed little things. How you never really talked about girls and stuff’. Jacob said ‘Then I saw you with Ian and any doubt I had was gone. Cause man. Do I wish I had the connection you two do with someone.’ Jacob smiled and leaned away from Mickey. ‘Don’t fuck it up Mick’ Jacob said with a smile. 

‘I don’t plan to.’ Mickey said and Jacob swung himself back to his own desk. Leaving Mickey alone at his desk feeling lighter than he ever could remember feeling. 

**

The morning carried on as normal and the boys tried to get details out of Mickey about last night but he wasn’t giving them anything. 

‘Come on Mick!’ Nick begged ‘just at least tell us if its true what they say about men with big feet? Gallagher’s built like a fucking basket ball player!’ 

Mickey shook his head at the question and stood up tucking his wallet into his trousers.

‘Fuck off.’ Mickey said, but winked at Nick as the rest of them gathered their belongings to head out to lunch. ‘Where’s Blaine anyway? He still editing.’ 

‘He’s sulking.’ Jacob said. 

‘What the fuck for?’ Mickey pulled out his phone and started to send a message to Blaine. 

Mickey to Blaine  
Get your ass to the lobby. We are going for lunch.

‘The bet.’ Jacob continued. ‘Thinks its not fair. Refused to pay up because you spent the last two day with Ian and we cant prove you weren’t fucking him.’ 

‘You serious?’ Mickey said sending another text 

Mickey to Blaine  
Stop being a little bitch. 

‘Just leave him. He will get over it.’ Jacob said as they headed to the lift. 

‘I didn’t break the bet.’ 

‘We know,’ Nick chimed in. ‘Any one could see last night that you most definitely hadn’t busted a nut. You looked about ready to die.’ Nick laughed. 

Mickey shook his head laughing to himself and he and the rest of the group headed out. 

**

Ian made his way down the stairs trying hard not to read too much into what Mickey had said at the diner that morning. He got it. Mickey had just come out and it wasn’t easy for him. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of anything. Ian also tried to not think twice about the fact that Mickey hadn’t made contact with him all day. No texts all morning. To be fair, Ian had not text Mickey either. Well, apart from after they first got into work when he text Mickey a smiley face. But that wasn’t really something he expected a text back for or anything. 

Ian jumped the final two stairs and made his way into the lobby of the building when he bumped into Blaine. 

‘Hi,’ Ian said, smiling wide, not knowing if there was any awkwardness after Blaine’s dramatic exit last night. 

‘You.’ Blaine said and there was venom in his voice. Ian moved back startled. ‘You think you can pull the wool over my eyes and get away with it?’ Blaine said pointing a finger in Ian’s face. 

‘What are you talking about?’ Ian stuttered.

 

‘You think I don’t know why you volunteered to baby-sit Mickey? Think I don’t know what you guys were up to?’ 

‘Look. You have the wrong end of the’ Ian started but he was interrupted from a shout from the other side of the lobby and looked up to see Mickey marching over to the two of them.

‘The fuck you think you are doing Blaine?’ Mickey shouted.

‘Fuck you Mickey’ Blaine said. 

‘What?’ Mickey was clearly confused by the anger in Blaine’s voice. 

‘You and him.’ Blaine pointed between Ian and Mickey. ‘How do we know what happened when -’

‘Oh get the fuck over it’ Mickey jumped in. ‘It was a stupid fucking bet. Who cares.’ 

‘I do.’ Blaine said and turned to look away from Mickey back at Ian now. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ Blaine said still looking at Ian but addressing Mickey. 

‘Tell you what?’ Mickey said. 

Blaine turned back now. ‘Did you think I would care. Think I would. What? Fucking fag bash you or some shit?’ 

Ian felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach. Blaine was upset that Mickey hadn’t told him he was gay. That he had this thing going on with Ian and hadn’t told him. Ian looked at Mickey who was. Wait. What the fuck? Was Mickey smiling? 

‘I’m an idiot. That’s why.’ Mickey said putting a hand on Blaine’s shoulder. ‘Me not telling you. That was about me. Not you Blaine. You understand that?’ Mickey said and Blaine looked up into Mickey’s eyes and the boys shared a moment before Blaine finally smiled. 

‘I’m still not fucking paying up’ Blaine said knocking Mickey’s hand off his shoulder. But there was no malice in it. Just friendship. 

‘You think I give a shit.’ Mickey said and looked up at Ian who just stood not knowing what to do, feeling he was intruding on this moment with Mickey and his friend. But then Mickey moved toward Ian and grabbed his shirt. ‘I got a much better prize’ Mickey finished before capturing Ian’s lips in his own. Ian felt like the whole world stopped in that moment. So fucking what if Mickey hadn’t text him back. This. Right here. Was all the conformation he would ever need that Mickey wasn’t backing off. And fuck did it feel good. 

‘Get a fucking room’ Blaine said heading toward the rest of the group who were wolf whistling again. Mickey smiled into the kiss before gently pulling away and licking his lips. All Ian could do was smile like a goofball. 

***

One Month later 

‘Fuck!’ Ian moaned and his head fell back onto the filing cabinet behind him. 

‘You could at least try to be quiet.’ Mickey said, getting up from his knees and wiping at the sides of his mouth. 

‘But your fucking mouth Mick’ Ian said as he took Mickey’s face in his hands and pulled him close kissing him. ‘I cant fucking help myself.’

‘Yeah yeah.’ Mickey said rolling his eyes and stepping back. ‘Pull your fucking pants up, people will notice we left.’ 

‘We can just tell them we were getting a drink. They won’t automatically assume you were blowing me in the supply closet.’ Ian said doing up his zipper and Mickey couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Well, maybe if you go out there with that hair’ Ian said trying to fix the mess he had made of his Mickey’s hair. He batted Ian’s hand away. 

‘Fuck off.’ Mickey said trying to smooth his own hair down now. ‘So fucking handsy.’ 

‘You don’t usually complain.’ Ian said pushing Mickey to the other side of the closet and palming at his groin. 

‘Ian we…. fuck.’ Mickey sighed as Ian put his lips to his neck and slid his hand inside Mickeys pants. ‘Come on man. We got to get back to the party.’ 

‘Come on baby. Five more minuets’ Ian said and twisted his wrist making all the blood in Mickey’s body run to his dick. Fuck. Mickey loved it when Ian called him baby. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. 

‘Mickey?’ Ian stopped the movement of his hand and tensed up. Fuck. Is that Mandy? ‘Did you honestly leave me with these douchebags so you can go get a fucking hand job in a closet?’ 

Mickey felt Ian laughing into his neck as he pushed the red head away. 

‘You’re a fucking dick.’ Mickey whispered 

‘Hurry the fuck up man!’ Mandy said through the door and they heard her heels as they clomped back to the party. 

Ian leaned forward to kiss Mickey again but he pushed him off. ‘Don’t be stroppy Mickey’ Ian said as Mickey went for the door handle. ‘She doesn’t actually care.’ 

‘It’s just fucking embarrassing.’ Mickey said leaning against the door. 

Ian put his hand to Mickey’s face. ‘Look you’re not the first to fool around with their boyfriend at an office party,’ Mickey tensed up and saw Ian’s eyes widen at his own words. Boyfriend. Mickey didn’t know what to do. He had never been anyone’s boyfriend before. Did he even know how to be anyone’s boyfriend? Mickey looked at Ian who was bright red and looked like he was going to faint. 

‘Sorry, Mickey. I didn’t mean to’ Ian started. Mickey didn’t know what to do. Too much time had passed without him saying anything and he didn’t know how to make it better. Fuck. He wanted to be Ian’s boyfriend. Of course he did. Did Ian not know that? What was he Ian saying sorry for? Before he had a chance to get any of this out Ian opened the door and the sounds of the party down the hall filled the closet and Ian was gone. Fuck. 

Mickey finally found his breath a few minuets later and made his way back to the Party. He looked around for Ian wanting to speak to him. He didn’t know what he was going to say. But he knew, he knew he had to say something. 

‘There you are.’ Mandy said bashing her brother in the arm. ‘Have fun?’ She handed him a bottle of beer. 

‘Fuck off.’ Mickey said, still scanning the room for Ian. 

‘Don’t be mean to me at my own party Mick.’ 

‘Whatever. You’re glad to be leaving anyway Ms Scholarship.’ Mickeysmiled at his sister who smiled back and then looked down to his drink. ‘Mandy?’ He said.

‘What did you do?’ She said raising an eyebrow. 

‘Fuck. I totally fucked up.’ 

‘Mickey. Ian’s over there. Go fucking fix it.’ She said and Mickey looked up to see Ian laughing with one of his colleagues from the fourth floor. 

‘But I don’t know how.’ He said

‘Look. You’re a big boy Mickey. Stop acting like a fucking baby and just show him what he means to you.’ Mandy rubbed his arm and Mickey took a deep breath. God he hated it when his sister was right. He needed to just do what he wanted to do any way and stop being a pussy. Again, he didn’t know how to show Ian what he meant to him. How to fucking fix this, but he would figure it out if they could just talk for a second. ‘Why you still fucking standing here?’ Mandy said snapping him out of his thoughts and she pushed him toward Ian. 

As Mickey moved across the room towards Ian and the guy he was talking to, he noticed how close the guy was getting to Ian, how he had his hand on Ian’s arm and was laughing. He watched as Ian moved his arm away from the touch but carried on with whatever, clearly hilarious, story he was telling. He finally made it to the two of them and coughed to get their attention. Ian looked at him and his eyed widened, Mickey could tell he was still embarrassed and hurt by what had happened a few minuets ago. 

‘Hi. I’m David.’ The guy said, holding a hand out to Mickey. 

‘Mickey’ he said back. ‘Ian. Can I talk to you for a minute?’

‘Are you one of the editors?’ David chimed in before Ian could answer Mickey. 

‘Yeah.’ Mickey said. ‘I just wanted to talk to Ian about -’

‘Oh come on. We can leave work stuff until Monday. Ian here was enjoying the party.’ David interrupted. Placing his hand on Ian’s arm again. Mickey tensed up and was about to fucking throttle the guy when Ian spoke up. 

‘Let’s go outside Mick.’ He said and David put his hand to his chest as though Mickey had actually punched him rather than just looked like he was going to. 

‘Ian. Are you going to be OK with this guy.’ David said looking Mickey up and down, noting his Fuck U Up Tattoos and snarling. 

‘The fucks that supposed to mean?’ Mickey said but Ian put a hand on his shoulder calming him down and Mickey couldn’t help but notice a smile at the edge of Ian’s lips. Was Ian seriously into Mickey being angry and up in someone’s face right now. God that kids was such a loser. 

‘I’m just looking out for MY friend and you clearly have a temper.’ David said, smug as fuck.

‘That’s because you can’t keep your fucking hands off MY boyfriend.’ Mickey said and he felt Ian squeeze his shoulder and waited for David’s response. 

‘I….I didn’t know.’ David stuttered. 

‘And now you do. So if you don’t fucking mind.’ Mickey turned to Ian whose face was lit up like a million suns ‘Could I please speak to you for a sec.’ 

‘Sure.’ Ian said and Mickey could tell he was trying to cover the beaming smile that was trying to escape. ‘I’ll see you later David.’ Ian said grabbing Mickey’s hand and pulling him down the corridor and back into the supply closet. 

Before Mickey could get his first word out he was pushed against the door and was being kissed by Ian. Ian moaned into his mouth and then finally let Mickey come up for air, but their faces remained close. 

‘So I’m your boyfriend huh?’ Ian said. That smile of his finally making an appearance. 

‘Shut the fuck up and come here Gallagher.’ Mickey said pulling Ian back to him but not being able to suppress his own smile now. 

Mickey let his hands run through Ian’s hair and knew he was exactly where he wanted to be. With his boyfriend. Ian Fucking Gallagher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Hope you enjoyed this fiction and are happy with the ending.


	9. Meet the Gallaghers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian's relationship is going good and Mickey is settling in to being the relationship type pretty well. But, Ian wants to take it to the next level and introduce Mickey to his siblings. It's not like he hasn't met them before. But this time, it will be as Ian's boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So I know this was supposed to be finished but I couldnt help myself by updating it, just one little chapter. Also, watching the new series has reminded me how much I love the whole family and wanted to write them into this a little. :) This might be the final chapter. It might not. Who knows. 
> 
> I'm trying to organise my other fiction 'Behind the scenes' so that I really know what I want to happen so I thought I would focus on this again to get my vibe back. Will have the chapter to the other fic up some point this week. :)

Mickey was surprised at how easily he and Ian had slipped into a routine. Getting lunch together when they could at work. Being as professional as possible when they were in meetings or working on a project together. Which was fine, because the pent up sexual tension made for some great release when they returned to one of their apartments at the end of the day. 

‘Fuck. I can’t sit through another meeting watching you pitch the ideas to everyone. All I cant think about is you bending me over the desk and fucking me in front of everyone’ Mickey said, his back against his refrigerator and Ian on his knees in front of him. 

Ian stopped unzipping Mickey’s jeans and looked up, a huge grin on his face. 

‘Oh yeah? You like it when I’m all professional babe?’

Mickey was about to protest the nickname when Ian pulled his dick out and put the whole thing in his mouth.

‘Fuck. Fine. Yes. I think the…. Fuck….. boss thing kinda turns me on.’ Ian hummed in acknowledgment. ‘Jesus…you need to stop.’ 

‘Wow, that really does get you going’ Ian said standing up, turning Mickey around and pushing him over the counter top. ‘You know, my office has a lock.’ 

‘Fuck,’ Mickey panted, surprising himself at how much he liked Ian being in charge. 

‘Maybe. Sometime I could arrange a meeting. You know. Punish you a little for not meeting your deadlines.’ 

Mickey though his legs might fall out beneath him from the wave of heat that ran through him at his boyfriend’s words. But Ian held him Ian place, pushing Mickey’s face harder into the cold working top and rutting against his ass. 

‘You know, you were late three times this week Mr Milkovich’ Ian almost whispered as he pulled a condom from his pocket and ripped it open with his teeth. 

‘That’s cause you can’t leave the house without having my dick in your mouth first’ Mickey panted out. 

Ian pulled on Mickey’s hair a little and lined himself up, ‘Not an excuse Milkovich.’ Ian cut in. ‘Is it going to happen again?’ He said pushing in the tip and leaving it there.

‘Ian, please’ Mickey whimpered

‘That’s not an answer,’ 

‘No. It won’t happen again.’ 

‘No?’ Ian didn’t move.

‘No sir’ Mickey said and before a smile could even break out on his face Ian was pounding into him. 

They didn’t spend every evening together, but the nights they were apart were forced, and even though neither of them admitted it, they were always looking forward to being back in each other’s arms again. 

***

Mickey felt Ian shift next to him in bed and then Ian’s nose rub gently against his. Eskimo kisses. Something Mickey pretended to hate but they were something that were quickly becoming one of the best parts of his day. 

He opened his eyes to see Ian’s beautiful green ones staring back at him, ‘so gay.’ Mickey whispered but leant in and gently kissed Ian. 

‘Yes. But at least I’m gay for you.’ Ian said and Mickey chuckled and rolled his eyes. Neither of them moved. Enjoying just being in the warmth and bliss of their bed. Wait. No. My bed Mickey thought to himself. 

‘mmmmm. I could wake up like this every morning’ Ian hummed as he leant in for another kiss. But Mickey stiffed slightly. Something he knew would never get past Ian. Fuck. Ian pulled back his eyebrows raised and gently shook his head, letting out what Mickey could only describe as a scoff. Ian sat up swinging his legs off the bed. Mickey sat up positioning himself behind his boyfriends back. 

‘Where you going?’ 

‘I want to go to my sisters before I go into work this morning.’ Ian said pulling on his boxers. 

‘You have to leave right now?’ Mickey knew he didn’t, but he also knew he had fucked Ian off. God he was an utter dick. Just fucking fix it. 

‘Don’t want to be late.’ Ian stood up but Mickey grabbed his arm pulling him down and them straddling him. 

‘Mickey, I need to go’

‘No. You’re sulking. Which is fine because I’m a dick.’ 

Ian turned his face away from Mickey’s and pouted like a two year old. 

‘I didn’t mean it how it sounded. I just meant it’s nice waking up with you.’ Ian said.

Mickey pulled Ian’s face to look at him. ‘I know. I’m sorry.’ 

‘You cant just freeze up every’ Ian begun

‘I know’ Mickey cut in. ‘I know and I’m trying. Just please don’t leave upset.’ Mickey ran his thumb across Ian’s lip. 

‘Why?’ Ian said, a flash of something running through his eyes. 

Mickey sat up slightly, ‘huh?’ But before he finished he was being turned over onto his back with Ian on top of him. 

‘What are you going to do about it tough guy?’ Ian said raising an eyebrow. Red headed little fucker. 

‘Oh, I think I know a few ways to cheer you up’ Mickey said licking up Ian’s neck. Ian let out a moan as Mickey bit down. Yep. He knew exactly how to put a smile on the ginger’s face.

***

Ian walked into his old house and couldn’t help but smile a little and the smell, it would probably always smell like home. He was surprised to find it empty however, a rare occurrence in his past. 

‘Hey. Anyone home?’ Ian shouted and he heard feet running down the stairs and Fiona’s head hung round the corner, her hair-dripping wet. 

‘Oh my god Ian!’ she said running up to him in just her towel, water dripping down her arms and legs and hugged him. 

‘Hey. Back up, I got to get to work, I don’t want to look like a drowned rat!’ 

Fiona pulled back smiling and punched him in the arm, ‘sorry there Mr I’ve got a great job.’ She pulled some sweats and a hoodie from the dryer and pulled them on. Ian smiled shaking his head, remembering how no one in this house gave a fuck about privacy. 

‘How you been?’ she said as Ian jumped up on the stool. ‘You hungry?’

‘Sure’ Ian smiled and Fiona started to make pancakes. 

‘So, you gonna tell me why you’re here then?’

‘Can’t I just come visit my sister?’ 

‘You can, but you don’t.’ 

‘Hey.’ Ian said. ‘I do my best. I work long hours’

‘I’m just kidding Ian.’ Fiona said, hitting him on the head with the spatula and winking. 

‘I just wanted to know if I could come along to dinner soon.’ Ian said.  
‘You’re welcome whenever you want. You know that.’ 

‘Yeah.’ Ian smiled. 

Fiona flipped a pancake onto a plate and passed it to Ian. ‘Now tell me why you are really here.’ 

‘I promise, I just wanted to check in about dinner.’ 

‘And?’ Fiona said raising an eyebrow. God she knew him too well. 

‘Well I also wanted to bring, like, a date.’ 

Fiona smiled wide and took a huge bite of her pancake. ‘You seeing someone new?’ 

‘Well. No. Not new. We’ve been dating a couple of months. Actually. He’s my boyfriend.’ 

‘Wow. Big step.’ 

‘Yeah.’

‘So. Why are we only just meeting him?’ Fiona said.

‘Erm. He’s sort of private person.’

‘But you think he’s ready to meet us now?’ 

‘Well I did.’ Ian said disheartened. 

‘But?’ 

‘I don’t know. I really like the guy Fi. Like really really like him.’ He almost bore a hole in the side of his sister’s head with how intensely he was staring at her hoping she would pick up on what he was really trying to say. Thank god she did. 

‘Oh. He doesn’t feel the same?’ 

‘I don’t know. He’s like a fucking closed book sometimes. And every time I feel like I have taken one step closer to getting to know him, or get him to come out of his shell. Well come out in his case. He pushes me three steps back.’ Ian stared at his pancakes. 

‘He came out for you?’ 

‘Well. Yes. And no. It’s complicated. It wasn’t exactly for me. But we did have this argument where I basically said he was scared to be who he was. Plus he never dated anyone before me’ 

‘Ok. Remember I love you.’ Fiona said cutting in and walking around the counter top and placing her hands on Ian’s shoulders. ‘But, sweetie, you know you like to push for what you want. Have done since you were a little kid. If you like him as much as you do, give him a chance to adjust. You can be…..intense.’ 

‘Fi!’ Ian said slumping his head forward in defeat.

‘Hey. That’s not a bad thing. You’re amazing. But it’s been a few months and it seems as though he already did a lot to show how he feels about you. Give it time.’ 

‘Fine.’ Ian exhaled. ‘You’re probably right.’ 

‘I know. Plus, meeting the family is different when it’s our family’ she said and she moved back round the other side of the counter again. 

‘I don’t want to push him away.’

‘Hey, if he’s the one, he wont be pushed.’ Fiona said. 

Ian smiled and looked down hoping that Mickey was his one. 

‘Hey fuck heads.’ 

Ian turned to see his brother Lip at the door, a duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. 

‘Fuck. Two in one day!’ Fiona said smiling. ‘Didn’t know you were home tonight?’ 

‘Hey man’ Ian said throwing an arm around his brothers shoulder. 

‘What’s going on here?’ Lip said pointing between Fiona and Ian. 

‘Boy trouble’ Fiona said. 

‘Again.’ Lip looked at his sister. 

‘Hey. Fuck you. And no. Not me. Ian.’ 

‘Everything ok man?’ Lip said pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

‘Yeah. Just was thinking about introducing you all to my boyfriend’ 

‘You afraid we are gonna scare him away?’ Lip said smirking. 

‘Something like that.’ Ian said looking down again. 

‘Wo. Shit. Look at you. You’re fucking whipped. Never seen you like this over a guy before bro.’ 

‘He really really likes him.’ Fiona said and Lip’s eyebrows rose almost too his hairline. 

‘Shit. Well. You better give him the Gallagher test then.’ Lip finished and Fiona smiled. 

‘I guess’ Ian said standing up. ‘Got to head to work.’ 

‘Come to dinner tonight.’ Fiona said as he walked to the door. ‘I’ve got my two brothers back; we can make a real night of it. Like old times. 

Ian smiled as he left the house. Fuck. Maybe that’s exactly what he needed. And, he could always at least ask Mickey. It would be rude not to at least ask. 

***

‘No Fucking way!’ Mickey shouted pushing Ian off of his neck, out from in between his legs and getting down from Ian’s desk, which he was just sitting on. 

‘Mickey.’ Ian said, trying to look as cute as possible. 

‘You can’t lure me up here to your office in the middle of the day, kiss me like you’re gonna fuck me and then ask me to come to your fucking sisters house to meet everyone of your fucking family members. Tonight!’ 

‘I knew I should have fucked you first.’ Ian said smiling and sitting down in his seat. 

‘Fuck off.’ Mickey said trying not to smile too. 

‘You don’t have to go.’

‘What’ Mickey said taken aback. 

‘It’s fine; I just wanted you to know you are invited whenever you are ready. Doesn’t have to be tonight. Doesn’t have to be ever if that’s what you want. But I would like you to meet them someday, if we are together for a long time, which you know, we don’t know if we are and there is no pressure in that because I’m happy either way’

‘Christ. Gallagher. Shut the fuck up.’ Mickey said straddling his boyfriend. 

‘Sorry. I don’t want to pressure you.’ 

Mickey raised an eyebrow like he was waiting for a ‘but’. But Ian just kept quiet. ‘So. I don’t have to come, if I’m not ready?’ 

‘Nope.’ Ian said and smiled at Mickey. 

‘And you wont be pissed’  
‘I wont be pissed.’ 

‘Ok’ Mickey said hesitantly before leaning down and kissing Ian. Mickey sat up and looked into Ian’s eyes for a while. Searching. ‘I want to meet them. If it’s important to you, I’ll do it. Just give me’

‘Time. I know.’ Ian said and kissed Mickey’s neck. ‘Now, shouldn’t you be working Mr Milkovich?’ Ian said thrusting up into Mickey. 

‘I guess I should be.’ 

‘Well, I have a job for you here.’ Ian said looking down at his groin. Mickey rolled his eyes. But quickly got down on his knees. 

***

Ian walked into the living room of the Gallagher house to find everyone squashed up on the sofa or on the floor watching TV. 

‘Hey.’ He said and 9 heads all turned to look at him. 

‘Ian!’ Debbie, Carl and Liam all said together. Taking it in turns to run up and get their hug. 

‘Hey guys how you been?’ 

‘Hey man.’ Kev said, not getting up from his space on the floor where he was bouncing one of his twins. Jemma maybe? On his knee. 

‘How you been baby?’ Vee said from the arm of the sofa where she was bouncing the other. 

‘Good, thanks. Smells good.’ 

‘Yeah, making spaghetti and meatballs. Your favourite.’ Fiona said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ian removed his scarf and kicked Lip as he walked into the kitchen. Lip just flipped him off with a smile. 

Ian’s phone buzzed in his pocket. 

Mickey: You go to this thing at your sister’s place?  
Ian: Yeah. there now.  
Mickey: Will you come to mine after? 

Ian smiled. He was glad he hadn’t pissed Mickey off, things had gone well. Fiona was right. He needed to let Mickey breath a bit. And it worked. Mickey had said he would meet his family eventually. That meant something right. Ian could be cool, and chilled out about his, take things slow. Ian could totally do space. It might have made him want to cry just the tiniest bit, but he could do it. For Mickey. 

Ian: Will probably pass out here. Usually goes on pretty late.  
Mickey: Really? ☹  
Ian: Sorry. I’ll bring you breakfast tomorrow. 

Ian waited but he got no response. Maybe Mickey was asleep. At 7.30. Or in the shower or something. Ian put his phone away and concentrated on catching up with his family. 

***

Ian was half way through his second beer, the twins were asleep upstairs and everyone was already a little rowdy when he felt his phone buzz. He took it out. 

Mickey: this neighbourhood is as shitty as I remember it.  
Ian: huh?  
Mickey: I’m out front. 

Ian snapped up and ran to the front door getting some weird looks from everyone without caring. He swung open the front door and he couldn’t fucking believe it. There was Mickey. And Mandy. 

‘Hey Red. Hope you don’t mind. I bought my sister’ Mickey said smiling and pointing at his sister. 

‘What. Why d’you change you mind?’ 

‘I told him he was a pussy.’ Mandy said punching him in the arm. ‘You gonna let us in or what?’ 

‘Yes.’ Ian said standing back to let them in. 

All three of them entered the living room to see everyone in the kitchen turned to face them. Ian felt Mickey tense next to him; Ian bumped him with his shoulder. 

‘Hey everyone. You remember Mandy and Mickey from down the street. Mind if they join?’ 

‘Course not’, Fiona said beckoning them in and getting two beers out the fridge. 

‘Thanks’ Mandy said and Mickey just nodded his head. 

‘So they both work at the Ad agency with me. Sorry. Sit. Mandy did, but now she is at college full time. Fully funded. And Mickey, he’s the best editor in the place.’

‘Great. Glad to see you kids doing so great.’ Fiona said. ‘Come on in.’ 

The conversation flowed as normal, Mickey stayed practically glued to Ian’s hip, his eyes focused on Mandy who was chatting to Lip about college, Lip touching her waist a lot more than he probably should in front of her brother. 

‘You gonna be silent all night?’ Ian said as Mickey took a swig of his beer. Mickey looked at him and raised an eyebrow. ‘Mickey, please?’  
‘Fine.’ Mickey said. Maybe I’ll go catch up with that brother of yours. He just went out for a smoke. I’ll just chat to him about how he can keep his fucking hands off my sister.’ 

‘Be nice.’ Ian said pushing Mickey towards the door. 

‘Can’t promise that.’ Mickey said walking outside. And Ian knew that was better than nothing, maybe Mickey having a fight with Lip would relax him a little. 

*** 

Mickey walked outside and saw Lip leaning against the banister. 

‘Mickey Milkovich. Who would have thought you’d grown up outside of prison walls.’ Lip said taking a swig of his drink.

‘Trust me, no one is more surprised than me college boy’ Mickey said and Lip past him a smoke. ‘I quit.’ 

‘Fuck me. You really did grow up from that south side piece of trash I remember, fancy Job, apartment, hanging out with a queer like my brother and not bashing his face in.’ 

‘Fuck you.’ 

‘Look its cool. I’m glad Ian has someone like you around him. I mean. It’s weird as fuck. But you two seem to get on really well for some reason, and he can be fragile.’ 

‘I’m not his fucking keeper. He’s a grown ass man.’ 

‘I know, but you know what he’s like, I mean just this morning he was here pining over whoever this guy is he is seeing.’ Lip said as he inhaled. 

Mickey’s eyes shot up. ‘What?’ 

‘Yeah, seems to really like the guy. Never seen him like this over anyone.’ 

Mickey scoffed and stood up to leave. 

‘Hey, I thought you were over that homophobic bullshit?’ Lip shouted after Mickey but he was already inside the house. 

Mickey scanned the room for Ian and finally found him downing a beer with Mandy. 

‘I need to talk to you.’ 

‘What’s up?’ Ian said. 

‘Now Ian.’ Mickey said and pushed Ian into the downstairs bathroom swinging the door closed behind them. 

‘What’s the matter baby?’ Ian said putting a hand to Mickey’s face. 

‘Did you tell them about us?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Think Ian. Really think. Did you tell them I. Me. Mickey. Was your boyfriend.’ 

Ian thought for a second and then his face dropped. 

Mickey threw his hands up in the air. ‘They don’t fucking know Gallagher,’ 

‘Fuck. I mean. They know I have a boyfriend. I just presumed.’ 

‘Well they havn’t fucking figured it out have they.’

‘Why the hell else would you be here?’ 

‘I don’t know what the fuck they think Red. They’re your family.’

Ian stood for a moment thinking things over before bursting out laughing. 

‘It’s not fucking funny dick head.’ Mickey said chuckling a little himself. 

‘Oh my god.’ Ian said thought the laughs. ‘How the fuck do we tell them now?’ 

Mickey put his head in his hands and signed. ‘Jesus christ Ian.’ 

Ian pulled his hands away. ‘Baby. I’m sorry. I’ll tell them. Discreetly.’ 

‘You wouldn’t know what discreet was if it hit you in the fucking face.’ Mickey said trying to resist the kisses Ian was now plastering up his neck. 

‘I like it when you talk dirty to me baby’ Ian said before finally meeting his lips with Mickey’s who let out a soft moan and let him slide his tongue into his mouth. 

They were both to caught up to notice straight away when the bathroom door was being opened and everyone fell silent. 

It was the cough from Mandy that broke the trance. And they both looked out at the see of people all staring with their mouths open. Except Mandy who was biting down on her lip to stop laughing. 

‘I think they definitely know now Mick.’ Ian said rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. 

‘You think?’ Mickey said. 

‘Um. Dinner’s ready.’ Fiona said which stirred everyone to go back to setting the table and allowed Ian and Mickey to go to their seats, Mickey mortified and Ian trying to stifle a laugh. 

***

The Gallagher party had gone on late and most people had got pretty drunk. Dinner had been mostly awkward but as soon as Carl turned to Mickey and asked ‘who fucks who?’ Mickey couldn’t help but look at Ian and laugh, causing everyone else to then laugh and Kev to raise a glass to ‘butt buddies.’  
No one really mentioned it after that. Fiona did tell Mickey that he was due a full Gallagher questioning, but as they already sort of knew him and that he had suffered enough embarrassment for one night they would save it for next time. 

They dropped Mandy off at her apartment and then headed back to Ian’s place, passing the time in the cab by making out probably too passionately for a cab ride. 

Finally in Ian’s apartment Mickey found himself pushed up against the wall. But he pushed Ian away gently. 

‘Hold up. I want to talk.’ 

‘Mickey, don’t do this now.’ 

‘Do what?’ 

‘Look you don’t ever have to go back if you don’t want. I mean. I thought you had a good time, but please don’t freak the fuck out about this.’ 

‘Ian. What the fuck are you talking about?’ 

‘I know I can be pushy. And you have already done so much for me. And I love that you came tonight and in know it was a fucking disaster at first and I totally get why this would be so much for you and everything. I don’t want to push you away.’ 

‘Ian.’ Mickey said pushing Ian against the wall now. ‘All of this is hard yes. Because it’s new and its scary, but fuck, I wont do something if I don’t want to. And I want all of this, with you. I have never in my life been so fucking happy. You’re gonna have to try a lot harder than this to get rid of me.’ Mickey said and kissed Ian hard and passionately before pulling away and saying. ‘I did have fun tonight. That’s what I wanted to talk about. I like your family, even your fucknut of a brother. And I thought. Maybe we should, make them dinner. To say thank you or some shit.’ 

Ian’s smile almost knocked Mickey off his feet, as did Ian’s body when he lunged forward kissing Mickey. 

‘You’re amazing you know that.’ Ian said staring into Mickey’s eyes and Mickey saw a change in them, a determination. ‘Mickey, I lo’ 

But Mickey slammed his hand against Ian’s mouth. Stopping the words from getting out. 

‘You are always trying to get in there first.’ Mickey said slowly removing his hand from Ian’s mouth and placing both on Ian’s neck. ‘Ian, I want to wake up next to you everyday too. I Love you Ian.’ 

‘I love you too.’ Ian said before closing his eyes and letting his boyfriend kiss him. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MICKEY"S COMING BACK. 
> 
> I'm a shameless fan, I like season seven a lot. But, of course, Mickey's return is what I always prayed for!

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. Be gentle! 
> 
> I am going to post a new chapter each day. (Hopefully - I will do my best)
> 
> Find me on   
> twitter @lemon3ruby   
> Tumblr gemmavichblr


End file.
